Dance
by JenCullen28
Summary: This is a story about Bella Swan and her life in dance. She will be one of the worlds best dancers but there will be some ups and downs in her life to get there. The Cullen family will be coming into her life a little at a time. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Bella Swan

Dance

Well guys, here is the other story I was talking about for when I got done with Baby Bella Swan-Hale. I hope I can do this story and everyone like it as much as you all did my last story. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Disclosure: I do not own Twilight, I wished I did tho. SM owns the people in my new book here but I own the story line and plot. Thanks, JenCullen28.

Chapter 1: Bella Swan

Hello my name is Bella Rose Swan and I am 21. I am also a vampire now. I have not been a vampire all my life. I was changed into one many years ago. That is in my story also but you will just have to wait and see where. This story is about me and my life in Dance. I want to start with when I was just four years old and tell you my life from there to now. I wont bore you with all the years that I went through ballet school so don't worry about me telling you about every year I went. This is a very exciting story believe me and I hope you enjoy reading it. Lets start with where I live and a little about me and my parents. My full name is Isabella Rose Swan and my parents are Charlie and Renee Swan. They have been divorced since I was just a baby and I am living with my mom and my step dad Phil in Forks, Washington. My real dad lives in Cherry Hill, New Jersey where I was flown back and forth once a month so I can spend two weeks at a time with him. I love both my parents but I hated that they were so far apart but dad will not move closer to us so I just have to stick with it. I am now 21 and well here is how I wanted to start my dance career at the age of four.

"Bella honey, its time to wake up," mom told me.

I looked at the time and then I looked at her like she was crazy. I rolled back over and closed my eyes and then I felt her pick me up and hold me to her.

"Bella, you are going to miss your flight. Do you want to go see your dad?" she asked me.

I nodded against her and she smiled at me. I love my mom so much but at times she can be to overprotecting. Yeah, at the age four I could tell time and stuff like that. Mom has been home schooling me since I was two. By the age of four I can read, write, play the piano, tell time and all the stuff kids at the age of 6 knows. I love playing the piano so much. When I am upset with my parents or with something else I go to my room where I have my very own piano in it and I play till I start to feel better. I also love to dance, and would love to learn how to do all kinds of dance; I want to start with Ballet and go from there. I keep asking my mom to enroll me into classes but she tells me I am to young to be doing that. I tell her that I read somewhere that kids at the age of three start dance and are now grown and are the worlds best dancers. She would just roll her eyes at me and would drop the subject. I am going to have to ask my dad to let me do dance.

Here I am now at the airport with mom and she always cries when she has to let me go. I will give her a hug and kiss and then a lady would load me onto the plane and seat me. I then pull out my mp3 player and listen to it for the four hour non stop flight to my dads. Four hours later we were landing at the airport in NJ and the same lady helped me up and out to my father who was waiting at the gate for me. When I would see him I would run up to him and he would pick me up and hug me tight. He put me down and smiled really big at me.

"Bells, I miss you so much when you are not around. How was your flight?" dad asked me.

"Same as usual, boring and waiting to see you. I missed you also dad," I told him.

He carried me to the bag thing to get my two bags that I have with me at all times. I was really small for my age and he was afraid that I would get stepped on and I was scared also. He carried to me to his big blue truck and buckle me into my booster seat so I can see the road with him. He put my bags in the back and then get in and we are off now. I was wondering when to ask dad about me starting dancing and I thought to myself that now is the time.

"Daddy, I know I am just four but I really want to learn ballet. Is there any ballet studios around here?" I asked him.

He thought for a moment and smiled at me.

"What did your mom say?" he asked me.

I knew then he had me and he knew then also.

"She said I was to young but dad I read where girls at the age of three start dancing. I mean we would start out with one class a week but then as I get older I can enroll into a ballet school," I told him.

He thought for a moment and then he looked at me for a moment and then back to the road.

"Honey, I will see what I can do. You act older than what you are and I know you will do really good in what ever you want to do. You can do ballet," he told me.

I started to clap and laugh because I knew I would get what I want with my dad. We got home and I was so excited I just could not stop dancing around the house to my mp3 player. Dad would laugh here and there while talking to mom about me doing ballet. They would argue but then he would just roll his eyes and I would laugh at him. An hour later he got off the phone with mom and looked at me.

"Well, what did mom say?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and then shake his head.

"Well after arguing with her for an hour I told her that you will be just fine doing dance and that I would be with you. So she gave in and told me to enroll you into ballet," dad told me.

I started to jump up and down, cheering and dancing all over the house. That night dad rented some movies about ballet dancing and we started to study on what is required to do ballet. It was going on 8pm and I had to get to bed. So dad gave me a bath and help me get dressed for the night. Then he read me a story and tuck me into bed.

The next morning I woke up and walked into the kitchen to eat where I saw dad on the phone and I look at him and he held his finger up. I sat in my chair and smiled at him while he talked to someone. He then hung up and smiled at me. He fixed me a bowl of cereal and he sat back down to drink from his coffee.

"Dad, who were you talking to?" I asked him.

He smiled at me really big.

"Well honey that was a teacher from a ballet school not to far from here. I told her that you were four and very interested in learning ballet dance. So I set up times for you to go and learn ballet. I have to get someone to go with you tho, because I don't want to be the only guy there helping their daughter with their first class. So I got to make one more call to Alice Cullen and see if she would be there for you. She has another sister that is in ballet also and two brothers and herself and her boyfriend are all in Ballet. Right now they are back from Russia. So eat and I will call her," dad told me.

I started to eat my cereal while dad called this girl. I was listening to him talk to her and he would smile every once in awhile which made me smile. Then he said something that I did not get; yeah she don't know about you all. I wonder what he meant about that? He talked to her for a bit and then he got off the phone and smiled at me.

"Good news honey, Alice will help you learn to do ballet and be there with you. You will have my money support and love but she will be their to help teach you. Now eat because the first year class start today at 10am and it's going on 8am but I have to take you to a ballet shop not to far from your school which is called American Repertory Ballet (ARB) & Princeton Ballet School. Just call it the ARB. When you start you are going to Princeton Ballet School and then when you get a little older then you will go to ARB," Dad told me.

I ate my breakfast and then there was a knock on our door and dad went to get it as I put my bowl up. I was still in my night clothes but I went to see who was there at the door and I saw the most beautiful woman in the world. She was short, with spiky black hair and very pale skin. She was very skinny but not to skinny all I knew she was very beautiful. She saw me and flashed me a set of very straight white teeth and she bent down to my level and held her arms out to me. I went to her and she pulled me into a hug and I smiled at her but I also had a chill go through me because she was cold to the touch.

"Hello Bella, my name is Mary Alice Cullen but you can call me Alice. It is very nice to meet you. My family and your dad has been friends for a very long time and it is really good to meet his daughter. Can I help you get ready? Because we have to go so we can get you a few things before class?" she asked me.

"Thank you, that will be very nice of you," I told her.

I grabbed her cold hand and lead her to my room and she smiled when she saw the darker shades of purple. She went to my closet and started to look through my closet and shook her head. She came out with a pair of pants and a purple shirt. She came over to me and helped me get out of my night clothes and then she put my shirt on and her hands touched my sides and I would wiggle and she would laugh.

"I am so sorry Bella that my hands are so cold. Get your pants on and I will be back in a moment," she told me.

I nodded at her and she left my room but returned to me in no time. She smiled at me and helped me with my shoes and socks and then she put my hair up into a bun and then she looked me over.

"Well, I guess you are ready now. Your dad gave me some money to get the things that you will need so go say bye to him before he leaves for work," she told me.

We both walked out of my room and into the living room where dad was adding his gun belt to his uniform. See my dad is a police officer with Cherry Hill Police Department and has been for a long time. I walked up to him and he picked me up and kissed me on the cheek and hugged me to him. He put me back down and smiled.

"You have fun now Bells and I will see you later," he told me.

I smiled and he left and Alice looked down on me.

"Lets go Bella, I have a key to the house so we can leave to get your stuff that you will need," she told me.

We walk out of the house and there in the drive way is a silver Volvo and I look at her.

"Is that your car?" I asked her.

"No, it's my bothers car. He is letting me drive it till my car is fixed," she told me.

I nodded and she grabbed my hand and walked me to the car and opened the door. She helped me into my booster seat I guess dad put in there and buckled me in. She then got in on the other side and we were off. I watched where we were going and then I saw that we have entered into another county and I looked at Alice.

"Alice, where are we?" I asked her.

"We are in Princeton, it's not to far from where you live she told me.

She smiled and I knew she was hiding something but I did not care. I also noticed that she was driving pretty fast and I just knew she would get pulled over but she did not. She then pulled up into a parking lot and I saw a shop that said Ballet Shop. I smiled and looked at the time. We still had 30 minutes before I had to be at the school. Alice came to me and helped me out so I would not fall out and then she grabbed my hand and we walked into this small shop. A lady behind a tall counter smiled at us.

"Welcome to the Ballet Shop, how may I help you two young ladies?" she asked us.

"Well, I have here a girl that is going to be starting beginning ballet and she needs everything. We have 30 minutes before we had to be at ARB," Alice told her.

"Well follow me and we will get you what you need," she told us.

We followed her and she told me to sit.

"So honey, how old are you?" she asked me.

"I just turned 4 last month and my name is Bella," I told her.

She smiled at me and started to look at my size and stuff and she came back with a load of stuff in her arms.

"Okay, you are very small for four but I have stuff that will fit you. Lets try on the ballet shoes and then the other stuff. Then you should be ready," she told me.

Her and Alice took me to a changing room and they helped me into a mesh ruffle leotard, leopard print mesh skirt, and then the leather ballet shoes. Alice replaced my scrunchie with a purple velvet one. They took me to a mirror and when I saw myself I could not help but smile at myself. Everything I had on was in different shades of purple and well I looked beautiful. Alice took a picture of me on her phone and smiled at me.

"Bella, take your ballet shoes off and put you other shoes on. Then put this cropped wrap sweater on and well put your other clothes in this heart roll bag. Then we'll leave because it's getting closer to time," she told me.

I did everything that she told me to do and then we went up front to pay for everything. I saw her pull out a black card and hand it to the lady and she smiled. Alice then grabbed my warm hand into her cold one and we left the shop. We got to the school and when I saw it my eyes popped out of my head. It was a very big building and I felt really small then; I got my height from my mom who is also short. I may get as tall as Alice maybe a little taller but we'll have to see. I felt my nerves go in over drive and I was scared to death. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, it will be okay. I am here with you and also this is where I started. Lets go in before we are late," she told me.

She got me out of the car and we walked into the building and I saw another smiling lady.

"Hello, welcome to Princeton Ballet School. How may I help you two?" she asked us.

"Well, my little friend here wants to start ballet. I have everything that you will need and also a signed permission slip signed by her father for me to take care of everything that she needed," Alice told the lady.

She smiled at me and then started to type on the computer what Alice was telling her. She smiled at us again.

"Well you are ready for class now. Go down the hall and to your right and you will see a sign that will say hand in hand, Solley Theater, that is where you need to go," the lady told us.

We thanked her and we started to walk down the hall and we turned right and the door in front of us said hand in hand, Solley Theater; I looked at Alice and she smiled.

"Are you ready to start to learn Ballet?" she asked me.

I just nodded my head and she opened the door. I stood there for a moment looking at the others and I smiled. I can do this, I told myself.

Well this is the end of chapter one. So what did you all think of it? I hope you all like it. As of right now I got three and a half chapters wrote on it and doing more. Thanks again for being there for me. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	2. First Class

Hey guys, here is another chapter for all of you. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 2: First Class

Bella's P.O.V.

I just entered into the stage area where there were other kids my age playing. I did not see the instructor yet; I also saw other parents or people with the kids. There had to be 11 kids here because the class only had 12 kids and I would be number 12. Alice took my hand and we walked down the long aisle and onto the stage when a woman in tights and her hair pulled up into a bun walked in. She was smiling and very beautiful looking. I looked at her and she smiled at me. She walked in front of all us and clapped her hands to get our attentions.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Kate Denali and I am your instructor. Would all of you please have a seat on the stage and I can get to talking about what you all will be doing," she told us.

I went to sit on the stage but Alice had sat down and sat me in her lap. I smiled at her and I looked at her eyes and saw that they were an odd color of gold; they were very beautiful. I looked back at the instructor and saw her eyes were the same color. I wanted to ask Alice if she was related to this woman but I did not have time because the teacher started to talk again.

"As you all know the class your in is call "hand in hand". It is designed for 3-4 year old dancers. I will be focusing on the discovering the world of rhythm and dance through dances done hand in hand with your parents or caregivers. So if you all will please have your kids sit on the plastic dots that are in a circle," Ms. Denali told us.

We all got up and went to sit in the circle that had all of our names on them. I took my seat and saw how the teacher had us sit; it was girl, boy, girl, boy and so on. I looked to my left and saw this black boy sitting next to me smiling.

"Okay, thank you all for listening to me. Now, I am going to point to you and you will tell us your first name and age," the teacher told us.

She started with me; "Bella Swan, age 4; "Tyler Crowley, age 4"; "Jessica Stanley, age 4"; "Mike Newton, age 4"; "Lauren Mallory, age 3"; "Ben Cheney, age 3"; "Nichole Brunt, age 3"; "Draven Marshalls , age 3"; "Destiny Lockard, age 4"; "Joe Richardson, age 4"; "Angela Weber, age 4"; "Eric Yorkie, age 4".

Everyone said their ages and names and we all smiled at each other; well most of us anyways. I noticed that the girls names Jessica and Lauren made faces at everyone and they did not seem to be very nice.

"Hello class, now we know each others names we can start the class off. Okay here is what we are going to do now. It is time for us to warm up and I am going to be playing classical music while we do warm up," Ms. Denali told us.

She walked over to a radio and turned on some music and came back to us smiling really big.

"Okay here comes, the fun. Now I want you all to use your imagination and pull out your imaginary "ballet glue". I now want you all to rub your "ballet glue" on your the bottom of your knees and press them into the floor with your toes pointed up," she told us.

We all laughed at her and did as she said; I like using my imagination, it's fun.

"Okay now I want all of you sitting up nice and straight; good. Now, I want you all to flex your toes. When you point them out say "good bye toes" and when you point them up or flex back up say "hello toes", Ms. Denali told us.

We were flexing and saying what she told us and it was very fun. I kept saying good bye toes and hello toes and I like the way it felt to point and flex the feet like that. I looked at everyone and we were all doing the same thing and smiling.

"Okay class, stop please. Now I want you all to do a move called the "open book"; it's where you have your feet flexed or your toes pointed up and spread your legs out like an open book. Now do that and I will tell you a little story about ballet," Ms. Denali told us.

We all did as she said and the stretch in my legs burned a little bit but it felt good. We all held our legs open as wide as we all could and she started to talk about ballet to all of us. 10 minutes later she smiled at us.

"Okay, you can now "close the book" and open it back up two times for me; one, two, good. Now, here is another stretch; I want you all to to do the butterfly stretch. What you do is put your feet together and flap your legs or if you want call them your wings. I am going to go around and ask you all a question while you all are flapping your wings," she told us.

She got up from sitting down and started to go around asking, "what color are your wings?" or "where are you flying to?". She came to me and smiled.

"What color are your wings Bella?" she asked me.

"Purple, because I love purple," I told her.

She smiled and walked all away around and then sat back down on the stage.

"Okay, you all can stop now and stretch your legs out in front of you for a moment. Okay, now I want you all to lay on your backs or on your elbows and put your legs up in the air and start paddling like your paddling a bike; good class, you all are doing great. Now, where do you all want to go?" she asked us.

It was quiet for a moment and I said, "how about the park on the bike trail?"

"Okay, we are all going to go ride on the bike trail at the park. Get those legs a peddling. Okay were here now if you all can paddle as fast as you can without wreaking," she told us.

We all laughed and started to do as she said. My legs started to get tired and she told us to stop with our legs still in the air. I was glad for that, it was staring to hurt.

"Okay, now do what I do and spread your legs out and stop when you feel the stretch in your legs. Good class, now you all can sit up and have your legs out in front of you to let them rest a little," she told us.

I sat up and did as she said and was glad because I did not like that stretch to much. We rested for little bit and Ms. Denali lay down again.

"Okay, lay on your backs again and hold your legs in the air and bend your knees; good. Now pretend to crawl; I call this the "kitty crawl" she told us.

We did what she was doing and I was having a lot of fun and I looked to my left and saw that Tyler was not having to much fun with this move. I looked to my right and saw Ben having troubles with the move also. We did that for about five minutes and she told us to stop and sit up again. We did as she said and we had our legs out in front of us letting them rest again.

"Okay, one more stretch on the floor and will stand up for some others. Now, I want all of you to lay on your tummy's like this; she showed us. Then I want you to arch your back like this looking up in the air and use your imagination at what you want to see; this is also called the snake and you can "ssss" if you want to," she told us.

We all did as she was doing and it felt good to stretch the back like this. We would all yell out a animal or something like that and we were all laughing. She would tell us to bend and then lay again. We did that many times and it was really fun. We would all "ssss" when we arched our backs and blow out air when we lay on our chest again.

"Okay, now you all can sit up and please stand up; make sure your on your circle," she told us.

We did as she said and we all smiled at her.

"Now, you all can get drinks and then come back and stand on your circle please," she told us.

I went to Alice who had my water bottle and handed it to me. I was sweating so I drank big time.

"So Bella, are you having fun?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, lots and lots of fun. Got to get back into my circle," I told her.

She gave me hug and I ran back to my circle. I stood there and others started to come back and when we were all in our circles Ms. Denali stood in the middle of us.

"Okay, now we all have a little more energy lets start with some arm stretches. I want all of you to touch your thumb and middle finger together like this; this is called "teacup hands" and then stretch your arms out in front of you. Now bend your arms out some like this like your making a bowl with your arms; good, this is called first position. When I say first position do this with your arms and make your "teacup hands". Now, take your arms and move them out to the side like this; she told us. Good, this is called second position. Now lets bring your arms in and then out again a few times. Lets go from first position or "teacup hands" and then bring your arms out into the second position," she told us.

We did as she said and it again was fun. I looked around and saw that everyone was smiling and having fun. We did the positions many times and then she told us to stop.

"Are we all having fun?" Ms. Denali asked us.

We all nodded and she smiled.

"Okay, now lets do 5th position. Watch me first and do as I do. Bend down like you are going to pick up a beach ball and raise your arms into the air. Then you throw the beach ball away like this," she told us.

We all bent down picked up the "beach ball" and raised our hands above our heads and threw the "beach ball" away above our heads. We had to bend our arms like in the 1st position but just put our hands up just where we could see our hands above us. I looked around and saw some were having troubles but I looked and saw that I was doing it right; I even put my feet the way the teacher had hers. She saw that and smiled at me. She came up to me then.

"Okay Bella, you are doing really well. I can even see that you are putting your feet the way I do. That is for a little more advance class but you are doing it very well. The only thing that I can see is you can approve on is your poster. You need to keep your back straight just like this and you will have it down. Have you trained anywhere else before you came here?" she asked me.

"No ma;am, I am just a really fast learner and also I watched videos on beginning ballet. That is when I knew I would love to do this," I told her.

She smiled at me then patted me on the back and went to the front of the class again.

"Okay class, I need everyone to go sit against the wall for me to set up something for you all," she told us.

I saw that she took my dot and two other dots with out my name on them or any names on them and sat them 2 across and 3 down. She did that to another girl I saw that was just as good as me; her name was Lauren. She gave me a dirty look and I felt sad but watched the teacher.

"Okay, I need Bella and I need Lauren over here please. So far you two are my best in class and I want to see if you remember what I just taught you. Okay, both of you on the first dot and do first position," Ms. Denali told us.

We did as we were told and I made sure my poster was was straight and my arms and legs were in first position. My heels were kissing and my toes were pointed out. I saw Lauren just standing there with her arms in first and not her feet.

"Okay, now to the next dot and do 2 position," Ms. Denali told us.

I did as she said and I even had my feet one foot apart and toes pointed. She saw this and smiled at me. She told us then to curtsey on the third dot and we both did different ones. Ms. Denali smiled and came up to me.

"Bella, I want to you do the position as I say them and do you remember how to do 5th position? I want to add it also. I am going to say them and want you to do them as fast as I say them if you can," she told me.

She took the dots away and told Lauren to go sit down and she was not happy about that. I stood there as straight as I could.

"Okay class, I want you all to watch Bella and see how she does it," Ms. Denali told them.

She smiled at me and I looked back at Alice and she nodded at me and smiled.

"Are you ready Bella?" Ms. Denali asked me.

I nodded my head and she started calling off the positions. Slow at first and I did all three positions with no troubles. My feet and arms were where they were suppose to be. Then she picked up speed some and I loved it. The slow was just to slow; then she got faster and started to have troubles keeping up. She then told me to stand in first position.

"Bella, I am giving you a decision right now. Do you want to stay in this class or go to the next class up? As I am seeing you are advanced for this class and I think you will be able to do more in the next class up," Ms. Denali asked me.

I looked at Alice and she came up to me then.

"Bella, if I were you I would take the offer. You are still young but doing really good at your age. But it's up to you," Alice told me.

I looked at Ms. Denali and smiled at her.

"I would love to move up to the next level. I knew how to do these because of watching the videos. I think I can do the next level and do good in it, " I told her.

She smiled at me and then looked at the time. The class was over and she dismissed them but told me to stay with her for a moment. I did as she said and we waited till the others left the room. She then looked at me and Alice and smiled.

"Well Bella, for someone your age and height you are doing really good for just watching it on TV. I am very proud of you and have decided to put you in beginning ballet class one. That is where you will be able to work on your posture and aliment. It was really good having you here in this class but I think you will do much better in a more advanced class," Ms. Denali told me.

I thanked her and then me and Alice left. We walked to the front desk and got me enrolled into ballet one and left. I got in the car bouncing and very excited for this to come and I can get better. Alice got in and started to car up and pulled out of the parking lot and we left.

"Oh my Bella, you are a true natural at ballet. You are going to be skipping more classes I have a feeling. There is only one other person I know that is just like you; me. I started out at your age and worked my way through all the classes. I was 10 and in 15 to 16 year class and I was out doing them. I was and still am the youngest ballet dancer out there. I am 18 and have been doing all kinds of dancing. I love it and I know you can do it also, just work hard and you can get to wear I am," she told me.

We talked a little more about me becoming famous and I loved it. We got to my house around 6pm and dad was home with pizza on the table.

"Alice, you want to join us for dinner?" I asked her.

"No thank you Bella, I have to get home. So I will see you tomorrow for your next class, bye," she told us, then left.

I looked at dad and he was smiling then looked at me.

"So honey, how do you feel?" he asked me.

"I am so tired it's not even funny. But I am so loving it. Also dad, they have moved me up to a more advanced class. I am going to be working with kids more my age and a little older. I love it and can't wait. I have been thinking about when I can joining the school and living there. But I have to be 14 to do that so I have a long time to go. I love you dad and thanks for letting me do this. I love it and want to do it for a very long time," I told him.

He smiled and we ate dinner. I took a bath after that and went to bed early, I was so tired. I lay in my bed and smiled. I was the happiest girl on the earth right now. I went to sleep not to long after that.

Thanks for reading guys. Please tell me what you all think of it and maybe even vote. Thanks again. Love to all, JenCullen28.


	3. Mom

Hey peeps, here is another chapter for all of you. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments on the last chapter, they really means a lot to me. Enjoy and thanks again. JenCullen28.

Chapter 3: Mom

Bella's P.O.V.

Well I have been here with my dad for my two weeks and now is throwing a fit because mom wants me back home. I told dad to tell her that I want to stay and do ballet and he has talked to her and she keeps telling him that I am hers and that I have to come home. I had been doing good in my upper class and now moms wants me to come home and leave what I love to do; I will never talk to her again. Alice came over to tell me good bye and I cried on her shoulder; I did not want to leave. Dad had the car packed and ready and I was so upset I did not even say a word. Alice got in the back with me and held me while I cried.

"T-tell everyone that I am sorry but I had to go back to my moms for me," I told her threw tears.

She patted my head and smiled.

"I will honey, but don't be upset; I can see you coming back soon," she told me.

I just hugged her hard body even more. We pulled up into the airport and I cried harder. Dad carried me while Alice carried my bags for me. They got me checked in and I had about 10 minutes till my flight would leave. Dad and Alice walked me to where I needed to be and dad talked to the air lady and then he came back to me.

"That nice lady there is going to make sure you get on and off with no problems. Honey, I am so sorry but your mother has rights to you and you have to go back to her. I love you Bells," dad told me with tears in his eyes.

Alice came up to me and picked me up and gave me a big hug.

"I love you Bella and will see you soon," she told me again.

I just shrugged my shoulders and it was time for me to go. I gave dad another hug and then the nice lady helped me onto the plane. I was still crying and did not care, she asked me if I was okay but I would not talk to her. She walked away with a small smile on her face and I made plans. I was not going to talk to my mother till I go my way. I am a very stubborn girl just like my dad. Then the plane took off and I was mad.

The plane landed around 4pm in Seattle and the nice lady helped me off the plane. I saw my mom and Phil and mom held her hands out to me but I did not run into them like I used to. I was still very upset with her for making me leave ballet and dad. I want to move in with my dad. I walked up to her and her face fell but I did not care; she pulled me into a hug and did not hug her back. She let me go and I looked at the floor with tears in my eyes. She grabbed my hand and we started to walk to pick up my bags. Phil grabbed my bags and we left the airport. I got into my seat in the back of the car and did not say a word. I know I am acting my age right now but I did not care. The car ride home was very quiet and I liked it that way.

We got home and Phil carried my bags in and I started to walk to my room when mom stopped me.

"Bella honey, why are you so mad?" she asked me in a hurt voice.

I tried to stop the tears that wanted to come but they came anyways.

"I am very mad at you mom. You pulled me away from something I loved and made me come back home. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I WANT TO LIVE WITH DAD!," I yelled at her.

I then ran from her and went to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry real hard. I heard my door open up and I thought I was in trouble for yelling at mom and it was Phil coming in to spank me. I felt a hand on my hair patting me but I did not look at my mom, I was to upset. I heard her sniff but I did not care. She took something away from me that I loved.

"Bella honey, I am sorry. I just missed you so much and wanted you to come back home with me. But I guess I made a mistake thinking that you wanted to come back home. I know Bella that you love ballet but I want you home with me," she told me.

I heard her starting to break down and I felt bad. I rolled over and looked at my crying mom. I climbed into her lap and started to cry with her.

"Mom, I am so sorry for yelling at you like that. I was just very upset you made me come home knowing I was doing something I loved. Come move to Cherry Hill then and I will live with you and do what I love to do; Dance," I told her.

"I forgive you honey. Let me talk to Phil about it and then we will go from there okay?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and she left to go talk to Phil and get dinner started. I grabbed my kid size cell phone that dad got me and called him. The phone rang and he picked up.

"Daddy, I want to come back. I miss you and Alice a lot and I want to dance. Mom is talking to Phil about us moving to Cherry Hill and I hope we do. Daddy, I miss you," I told him through tears.

I heard him sniffing on the other side of the phone and felt bad for making him cry.

"Honey, I miss you also. Just see what they decide and then we will go from there. Honey, I got to go I am at work. Call me tomorrow okay? I love you," he told me.

"I love you to dad and I will," I told him then hung up.

I cried a little more and then my phone went off and I looked at the screen. It said Alice so I answered it.

"Hi Alice, how did you get my number?" I asked her and felt silly for asking that.

"Duh Bella, I got it from your dad. I was calling to tell you that they have put you on leave from school for now. They told me that they will miss you but to come back soon. I miss you little girl. Well I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you and what they told me at the school. Get a good night rest and I'll call you tomorrow. Love you," Alice told me.

I told her that I loved her also and we hung up. Then mom called to me saying dinner was done. I walked out of my room and to the kitchen where mom and Phil sat. They were talking but I did not pay attention to what they were saying. I just at my dinner and put my plate up. I told them good night and went to my room. I took a bath and then got ready for bed. I fell sleep not to long after my head hit the pillow, I was so tired.

THE NEXT MORNING:

I woke up the next morning to mom waking me up. I looked at her and smiled. I told her morning and she picked me up out of bed and walked me out of my room and into the living room where Phil sat smiling.

"Bella, we have something to tell you. We talked about what you asked me yesterday and I called and talked to your dad. Honey, we are moving to Cherry Hill, NJ," mom told me.

I got out of her lap and started to dance around and jump because I was so happy. I even did some ballet moves for them and they clapped.

"So when are we moving?" I asked her.

"Well honey, you are flying back today. We still have to find us a house and buy it then me and Phil will move. We did not want you to miss anymore school so we decided that you can stay with your dad till we move there. So go get changed because you flight leaves at noon and it's going on 11am," mom told me.

I ran up to my mom and gave her the biggest hug I could and thank her so much. I did the same to Phil and I called him dad which made him smile really big. I took off to my room and me being me I tripped and fell on my face. I felt something pop in my left wrist and let out a cry of pain. Mom and Dad were there in no time picking me up.

"Bella honey, what happened?" mom asked me.

"I-I was running and you know me I tripped and fell. I think I broke my left wrist," I told her.

She looked down and I did to, too see that my wrist was bigger than it was suppose to be. I started to cry because one it hurt like crazy and two I would miss my plane because I will be in the ER getting my wrist fixed. Mom took me to my room while Dad called the airport to tell them I needed a later flight. Mom helped me get dressed and she carried me out of my room and into the living room.

"I am going to call Charlie and tell him what happened. Also tell him that you will be landing around 9pm instead of 6pm. Your next flight will be at 3pm now. So lets get you to the ER and fixed up," mom told me.

She called dad and told him what happened and told him that I would be landing around 9pm. They hung up and dad took me from mom and put me in the car. Then he grabbed my bags that I did not unpack yesterday and put them in the back. Then he got in and we were off to the ER. We got to the ER around noon and mom carried me in. She told the nurse what happened and they took me in right away. Mom and dad had to wait in the waiting room while they did X-rays of my wrist and then they put me back in this room where mom and dad Phil was.

An hour later the doctor came in and looked at my x-rays. Then he looked at me.

"Well, it looks like you have a clean break and all we have to do is put you in a cast. I will be back in a moment," he told u.

I started to cry because I did not know if this would keep me from dancing or not. Mom held me and the doctor and a nurse came back in with some stuff to put a cast on my wrist.

"I am going to give you something for pain and we are going to cast your arm about halfway up," he told us.

He pulled out a needle and I started to fight because I hated shots. Mom and dad held me while the mean doctor gave me a shot. I started to cry and then to feel better as the pain in my arm dulled. He asked me what my fave color was and I told him purple and so him and the nurse started to put a purple cast on me. When they were done I had a cast going in between my thumb and finger down my wrist and halfway up my arm. I looked at it and then at the doctor.

"I have a question. Is this going to keep me from dancing? I have ballet classes and I don't want to stop dancing," I told him.

"Well, as long as you don't use your arm to much then no. But doing ballet involves you to raise your arms above your head and you can't do that for 6 weeks. So I will leave that up to your parents," he told me.

I just nodded and saw the time. It was going on 2:30pm and we had to leave. The doctor gave mom a piece of paper for some pain medicine for me and some instructions on how to take care of my arm. We left and I was happy. I was feeling a little sleepy but I forced myself to stay awake or at least till I get on the plane. We got to the airport with 15 minutes to spare and mom got me checked in. I tried to walk but swayed a little so dad picked me up.

"It looks like the medicine he gave you is working. Lets see if we can put you on the plane," Dad told me.

I nodded and he walked up to a worker lady.

"I was wondering if me and my wife could put my daughter on the plane and then leave? She broke her arm and the medicine they gave her is making her sleepy and she can't walk very well right now," dad told the lady.

She nodded and I was the first on the plane. Mom buckled me in and they both gave me a kiss and walked off the plane. I was almost out when the other people started to get on the plane. A lady gave me a blanket and pillow and I fell asleep as the plane was taking off.

Thanks for reading. I hope you all like it. Soon Bella will be back to ballet so just wait. Thanks again guys, you all the best fans and readers a girl can ask for. Love to all JenCullen28.


	4. Back Home With Dad

Here you all go, another chapter for all of you. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and enjoying it. Have fun reading.

Chapter 4: Back home with Dad

Bella's P.O.V.

I was being woke up and I looked to see my dad smiling at me. He picked me up and held me while he walked off the plane. I looked around the airport and then I saw my next to fave person in the world. Alice came running up to me and grabbed me from my dad and hugged me. She looked at me and then my arm.

"Did I not tell you that you will be back before to long? Baby girl, what did you do to your arm?" she asked me.

I don't know why but I had a feeling that she already knew.

"I was running and fell and well I broke my arm. The doctor told my mom and dad that it will be up to them if I can return to ballet. I can not raise my arm above my head for 6 weeks. I hope they let me so I can get caught back up and not be so far behind. We can see if there is moves to where I did not have to raise my arms up over my head," I told her.

She smiled and she carried me while dad grabbed my bags. Alice put me in my seat and then got in the back with me. Dad got in and then started to drive but I noticed that we were not heading to our house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to take Alice home, is that okay?" dad asked me.

I nodded and smiled at him and then I looked at Alice.

"Alice, can I meet your family?" I asked her.

She looked at dad and he nodded and then she looked at me.

"Yes, you can meet my family. They have been dieing to meet you," she told me and I saw a sly smile on her face like she was hiding something from me.

Dad kept on driving and then he pulled off the road onto a driveway I did not see. He drove and drove and I seemed to take an hour on this road. Then right before me was this big beautiful house that was just so big I had to look up out the window to see the whole thing. He stopped and Alice got me out and started to carry me up to the big house. She just walked in and we were in a small area then she walked into the living area where I saw six other very beautiful people sitting and talking till they saw us coming in. This guy with blond hair and same color eyes as Alice came up to me and Alice. He gave me a sweet smile and I smiled back at him.

"Guys, I want you all to meet Bella. Bella this is my family," Alice told me.

I smiled at everyone and then hid my face into Alice chest because I was very shy. I felt us moving and then Alice sat down next to this guy with honey blond hair and he smiled at me then scooted away a little bit and I wonder why.

"Hello Bella, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and our children Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale," the guy named Carlisle told me.

He looked at me and then at my arm.

"What did you do honey?" he asked pointing to my arm.

I blushed a deep red then looked at him and smiled.

"I was running at home in Forks, WA and well I fell down and broke my arm," I told him.

"Can I take a look at it? I am doctor," he told me.

I looked at Alice and then my dad and they both nodded their heads at me. So I nodded at him and he grab part of my arm that was not in the cast and his hands were as cold as Alice's. As he was looking at my arm I looked around and met some eyes just like Alice's and he seemed to be thinking really hard or something because when he saw me looking at him he smiled and then it faded. I blushed and thought for a moment who this boy was, then it hit me. Carlisle said that was Edward. Okay I know, I know, I am just four but good god this man was hot. I have my first crush and he is many years older than me. I smiled at him then looked away because I blushed again.

Jasper I think that was his name smiled at me when I looked at him and then he left the living room. I looked at Alice and she shook her head and then smiled at me.

"What is wrong with Jasper?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing honey, he has some work to do on our car and so he told me he would be back later," she told me.

I had a feeling that she was lying to me but I just smiled and went back to look at Edward but he was not where he was sitting. I looked around but did not see him and I felt sad. I dropped my head and jetted my lower lip out; I wanted to cry for some reason. Alice put her finger up under my chin and she looked worried.

"Bella, what is wrong honey?" she asked me.

But before I could say anything the really pretty blond girl name Rosalie stood up and came over to us.

"Hi Bella, like my father told you my name is Rosalie but you can call me Rose if you want. I was wondering if I could hold you?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

I raised my arms up to her and she picked me up from Alice lap and went to sit back down next to the really big scary guy named Emmett. She tried to put me on her left leg next to him but I did not have any of that. I was afraid that he might have eaten me. So she put me on her right leg and turned me so I could see her face. That is when I noticed that she had the same color eyes as everyone else. I was wondering about their eyes when the big guy Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Bella, why did you not want to sit next to me?" he asked and his smile faded.

I felt bad then and I smiled at him.

"I am sorry, but you look scary to me. Have you seen yourself, your huge to a four year old. Rose, put me next to him also if you want," I told her.

So she put me on her other leg and he smiled at me again. I had a question for all of them but I am a shy girl and I just sat there quietly. The adults talked and then Alice looked at me.

"Bella, when did the doctor back at you home tell you when you could dance again?" she asked me.

I looked to dad then.

"They told her that it would be up to me and her mom for when she can return. She is not allowed to raise her arm above her head for six weeks and I just don't know how she can dance because I do know they raise their arms a lot. So, I guess she can get back to it when her arm is healed," dad told her.

I then felt really sad because I was going to be so behind that I will have to start all over again and I did not want to do that. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I felt a cold finger catch it. I looked up to see the most beautiful face and eyes I have ever seen up close. It was Edward and he had caught my tear for me and smiled at me.

"Bella, don't worry. You have a whole family here that will help you with your dance and you wont get to far behind," he told me.

He then stood up and took a seat on the couch by my dad. I smiled at looked at them.

"You all will help me with ballet? I don't want to put you all out if you have other things to do," I told them.

"Ha, we have nothing else to do but study and hang out. You will be our pupil and when you can get back to the school you will be ready and you wont be behind at all. But this is all up to your dad tho," Alice told me.

I felt happy again and I looked at my dad and he looked worried. So I gave him my best puppy dog eyes I could and he smiled at me.

"Okay, I will let you let them help you but just remember that you can not raise your arm above you head," dad told me.

I started to bounce in Rose lap and everyone laughed. Alice stood up and came to me then.

"Bella, do you want to see our ballet/dance room?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and I slid off of Rose lap. Alice grabbed my good hand and we walked upstairs. I saw that Edward was following us and I blushed. We got to the end of the hall on the second floor and at first the door look really small and I thought the room was going to be really small also but I was greatly wrong. We walked into this room and I was as big as my house if not bigger. I felt my mouth fall open and I looked around. The walls were white but had pictures of everyone in their ballet dance clothes doing some kinds of moves. There was a big wall of mirrors that had a barre that I could never reach right now. I walked in a little more and smiled.

"Wow guys, this room is so big and beautiful. I can't wait to start dancing in here but I do have one small problem tho. The barre is way to high for me to reach," I told them.

They both laughed and I smiled at them.

"Bella, we started out young also. So mom and dad kept our beginner barres that you will be using. If it is okay with your dad we will start tomorrow. I will call the ballet school and tell them what happened and if it would be okay to train you till you can return. If they say yes then we will start soon," Alice told me.

I smiled and ran up to her and she picked me up and hugged me. Edward smiled at me and walked over to us.

"Can I have a hug also, Ms. Swan?" he asked me.

I smiled and I went to him and I hugged him around the neck. When I was hugging him I noticed that he had a really good smell and I could not help myself and I smelled him before he put me down. I smiled and blushed a deep red and then Alice grabbed my hand and we left the beautiful room. I stopped in the hallway and let go of Alice had and I walked to Edward and grabbed his hand and smiled. We walked downstairs and I walked up to dad and smiled at him. Edward let my hand go and took a seat.

"Daddy, they have a big dance room and if it is okay with you and I hope it is can they start teaching me tomorrow, pretty please?" I asked him with my puppy dog eyes again.

Daddy can never say no to me with the puppy dog eyes and he knew it also.

"Esme and Carlisle, will you two be here to watch her as she learns? It's not that I don't trust you kids but I would like to have an adult here at all times with her," dad told them.

"I will be here at all times. Carlisle will be working but I promise that I will be hear at all times. As you know I am a stay at home mom," Esme told dad.

I wanted to clap but I could not so I just cheered and laughed with everyone else.

"Bella, I will be at your house at 8 AM tomorrow to pick you up. So Charlie, please have her ballet bag packed and ready and we will leave when you do," Alice told us.

"Well guys, we have to get going. It is getting late and Bella has to get to bed to be up early. Thank you all for letting us come over and I will see you tomorrow Alice," dad told everyone.

Carlisle told us welcome and then Edward looked at my dad.

"May I help you put her in the car?" he asked my dad.

"Yes you may," dad told him.

Edward then picked me up and I smiled. He was just as cold as Alice but I was getting used to it now. Again his scent smelled so good all I wanted was to hold onto him and not let go. Man I am a bad four year old girl. I felt Edward laugh a little and I looked at him funny. He smiled at me and then we were at the car. He put me in my seat and buckled me me. He kissed my forehead and told me bye. I waved as dad drove away. We got home and I was in a really good mood. I looked at the time and saw it was going on 8 pm and I knew I had to get ready for bed. Dad wrapped my arm up in a plastic bag and then he helped me get a bath. Then he helped me get dressed for bed. I walked into my room and dad helped me up into it. As I laid down dad sat next to me.

"Daddy, I love you. I really liked the Cullen's a lot. I am glad that we are friends with them. Thank you for letting me dance again also dad," I told him.

"I love you to Bells. I am glad that you liked the Cullen's but do me one big favor. Please be careful around them. They wont hurt you but still please be careful. Go to sleep and I will see you in the morning," dad told me.

He got up turned on my ballerina night light and left my room. I laid there for a bit thinking about how I was going to dance again and also, get to see my first crush Edward Cullen. I fell asleep smiling.

Well, I am going to leave it there for now. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading. Love to all JenCullen28.


	5. Starting Back

Chapter 5: Starting back

Bella's P.O.V.

My dad just woke me up and I looked at the time and saw it was 7 AM. I gave him a look of really, you woke me up this early. He smiled at me then and sat on my bed.

"Bells honey, Alice will be here soon. You need to eat breakfast and then get ready," he told me.

I rubbed my eyes and thought about what he said. So I rubbed my eyes and I smiled at him and I got up. He handed me my workout ballet clothes and we started to get me dressed. After I got dressed we walked downstairs and dad fixed me a bowl of mixed fruit and a glass of orange juice. I sat down and ate while dad got ready for work and when I was done I put my bowl up. I sat down on the couch and watched Olivia on TV while I waited for Alice to come and get me. I really love that cartoon Olivia, I thought to myself. I guess I fell asleep because I was being woke up by a pair of cold hands on my arms. I looked up and saw a smiling Alice.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and then raised my arms up for her to pick me up. She bent down and picked me up like I weighed nothing at all. I lay my head on her shoulder and she rubbed my back. I started to fall asleep again till dad kissed me on the forehead.

"You be careful Bella. Please make sure she will be okay Alice," dad told her.

"I will Charlie. She will be safe with us," she told him.

Alice walked out the door carrying me and my bag. I saw dad lock the door and he told us bye. Alice put me in my seat in her brother car and then we were off.

"Bella, I called your school and told them what happened and well I have to stop there before we can go to my house. They have the instructions I will need to help you keep up with the class. I also found out that a few of the others in your class got moved up also. So when you get to go back you will be with them again," Alice told me.

I smiled at her and then she turned the music up and we sang along with it. I was still feeling sleepy but I started to wake up. We got to my school and saw it was opened now. Alice parked the car and then she came and got me out. She let me walk and we went in. I looked at my cast and I smiled at Alice.

"Alice, if it is all right with this lady you are going to talk to. Can we go see my class and see if anyone wants to write on my cast?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and nodded. We walked up to the big desk and the lady at smiled at Alice and then she saw me and looked sad.

"Well hello Bella, I am so sorry that you hurt yourself. I hope you can come back real soon," she told me.

I nodded at her and then she handed Alice some papers and Alice asked her if we could see my class. She told us yes and we walked down the hall to where they were. Alice knocked on the door and a new teacher answered the door. She smiled at me and I saw Angela and she came running up to me. She grabbed me and hugged me. I smiled and then she looked at me and saw my arm.

"Oh Bella, your not here for class are you?" she asked me.

"No, I came to see the new teacher and to see if anyone wanted to sign my cast before I left," I told her.

The teacher looked at me and I saw that her eyes were the same color as Alice.

"Hello Bella, I heard a lot about you. My name is Carmen Denali and I can't wait till you can come back and join us again. If you want come in and see who wants to sign your cast, then I have to get back to teaching," she told me.

I came in a little more holding Alice hand. When the others saw me they came up to me and started to hug me and the Mrs. Carmen gave them a marker for them to sign my cast. I saw everyone from my class and saw a few new kids I did not know. They all sign my cast except Jess and Lauren; they are the mean girls of the class. I was glad that they did not want to. After everyone got done Mrs. Carmen called them to the barres and they all did. Alice and I watched them while they did moves I did not know how to do yet. I was behind and I knew it. Alice and I walked out and then we got in the car and was off to her house. I was feeling sad because of what I saw and Alice smiled at me.

"Bella, it will be all okay. You have a family of dancers that is going to help teach you. Heck, you may even be better than your classmates when you come back," she told me.

I felt a little better then. An hour later we were at her house and I was happy. I could not wait to start dancing again. Alice got out of the car and Edward met us outside. He came to my side of the car and opened the door for me. He helped me out and I blushed again, I can't help it he is cute. He put me down and grabbed my hand and we walked up the steps to the house. Alice was on my other side holding my bag. When I walked in I saw just a few of the Cullen's. I looked for Jasper and Emmett but they were not around. I saw Rose, Esme and Carlisle tho and was happy. Carlisle came to me and smiled.

"Good morning Bella. How are you doing?" he asked me.

"I am a little nervous but I am doing well, thank you," I told him.

"Bella, are you ready to start or do you want to wait a moment?" Alice asked me.

I thought about it for a moment and then I looked at her.

"I want to start now. I can't wait to start dancing," I told her.

She smiled at me and then left me with the others. I was confused and Edward saw it.

"She will be back in a minute. She went to get dressed. Is it okay if I come and watch you Bella and may even help a little?" Edward asked me.

I nodded at him and we both smiled. Alice came back to me wearing a pink leotard with black tights and black legwarmers. I smiled at her and then she grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs with Edward behind us. We got to the room and I smiled when we walked in because I saw the barre that I would be using. I let Alice hand go and she put my bag down so I could get my canvas full-sole slippers on. I also had legwarmers on. I stood up and smiled because I loved the feeling of my clothes. Edward walked over to the sound system and turned on some classical music for us to warm up to.

"Okay Bella, I want you to do what I do to stretch," Alice told me.

She lay-ed on the floor with her back on the floor and raised her legs up. I did as she did and I felt my body stretch and it felt good; I saw Edward doing the same thing. We did a lot of stretches and I felt limber enough to start dancing.

"Okay Bella, lets find your center first and then go from there," Alice told me.

She came up to me and put her hands on my stomach and middle back.

"Okay, point your feet so the are parallel to each other. Now, engaging your thigh muscles, straighten your knees but without pushing back into your knee joints," she told me and I just looked at her funny.

"Edward, please help her do what I said," Alice told him.

He came up to me and bent down onto his knees. He then touched my thigh and pushed where my knee was straight and he did the other leg also. He stood back up and smiled as he walked away.

"That is real good Bella. One more step and you will have your center. Curve your arms so that they are rounded and just in front of your thighs and bring your weight forward into the balls of your feet. You will feel like your going to fall on your face but if you hold your stomach muscles in and you will keep you balance," she told me.

I did as she said and sure enough I felt like I would fall so I tighten my stomach muscles up and I held my center. I smiled really big because it felt good that I could do that. They both smiled at me and clapped for me.

"Now lets do the positions and then we will go to the barre," Alice told me.

She and Edward stood on either side of me and she called out the positions and I did them with some mess ups but I started to get better. We did the positions for ten minutes and I did not even lose my center and they clapped again.

"Bella, you are doing really well for someone who is just starting out. Now, we are going to the barre. Have you done the barre yet?" she asked me.

"No I have not but I have seen it on my videos," I told her.

"Okay, now before we start do not raise your left arm for no reason. In fact your left hand will be on the barre at all times. I am going to tell you what to do as Edward shows you what to do. Now, step up to the your barre and watch Edward as I tell you," she told me.

So I stepped up to my small barre that was just my size and Edward stepped up to the one by the mirrors in front of me so I could see him.

"Now Bella, stand with your left side to the barre, about an arm's length away. Now step about six inches to the left, toward the barre. Place your left hand on the barre, making sure that your hand rests slightly bent. Since you can't do that yet just place your hand on the barre. Now, your arm should create a downward and forward diagonal arc, from your shoulder to the hand resting on the barre. Now, bring your right arm into first position in low," she told me.

I did as she told me and I watched Edward do it. I looked at myself in the mirror and I smiled because I was standing just like Edward. They both clapped for me and I smiled and blushed a little bit.

"Okay Bella, I am going to teach you two ballet moves but they will be the same except they will be in the first position and then the second position. Now, please stand in first position with your feet pointed out and together and do as I say and watch Edward at the same time," she told me.

I nodded my head and found my center again.

"I am going to teach you demi-plie ("duh-MEE plee-AY"). What you do is stand in first position now bend your knees while keeping your center and balance. Now do it slowly so not to hurt yourself. Bend your knees a little then come back up then bend them again and bend them as far as you can without losing your balance," she told me.

I watched Edward first and then I did as he did and what she told me. I went up and down five times and she clapped her hands for me to stop. I stopped and they both clapped for me and told me very good.

"Now, one more and we will take a break. Now go into the second position with your feet pointed but also a foot apart. Good girl. Now do five small demi-plie rest a minute and do five bends as far as you can go," she told me.

I did as she said and I counted them out to the music. When I did all ten I let go of the barre and smiled. They clapped for me and I felt good but very tired. Edward turned the music off and came up to me.

"So how do you feel Bella?" he asked me.

"I feel really good, sore and tired but really good. I could use a break now," I told them.

They both nodded and I started to walk to my bag to take my slippers off and it hurt a little bit. Alice came up to me and picked me up and sat me down on a bench. She changed my shoes for me and then she carried me out of the room and downstairs where Esme, Rose and Emmett were. She sat me on the couch and walked into the kitchen. Esme looked at me then.

"So Bella, how do you feel?" she asked me.

"I am feeling really good, tired but good thank you," I told her.

Alice came back in then and handed me a bottle of water and two ice packs for me to put on my legs. I put the ice packs on my legs and drank from my water bottle.

"Bella, we are going to be done for the day. It is going on one PM and you need to rest and ice up some. We don't want you to be sore tomorrow and can't do this all over again," Alice told me.

I nodded at her and took another drink.

"Bella, would you like anything to eat?" Esme asked me.

"Do you have any fruit or yogurt?" I asked her.

She got up and went for the kitchen. She came back out with a bowl of fruit topped with cherry yogurt. I sat and ate it while I watched TV. When I was done she took the bowl from me and I thanked her.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked Alice.

She thought about it for a moment and smiled.

"We are going to do what we did today but we are going to do the demi-plie in the third and fourth positions," she told me.

I smiled at her and thanked her and Edward for helping me with this. I was so tired that I fell asleep on the couch dreaming about dancing.


	6. Back to Class

Chapter 6: Back to class

Bella's P.O.V.

Well here we are, I am back in school and thanks to the Cullen's. It has been 7 weeks and I have my cast off and have been back in school for two weeks now. I am not behind thanks to Alice and Edward. They helped me keep up with my class and I love them both for helping me. Rose and Em would help once in awhile but it was mainly me, Alice and Edward. Today in class we are going over the steps that we have learned and then putting them together for a dance routine. It is coming close for all of us to move up to children ballet class 1. We will no longer be in beginners class. In ballet one we will learn more about balance and learn harder steps. I can't wait.

I just woke up and Alice is helping me get dressed for class today. I will be turning five soon and I can't wait for that either. My mom and step-dad have moved here to be closer to me and I am so excited about that also. I am still living with my dad but I do see mom everyday. She has even came to class with me when Alice could not. Phil is working with my dad and they get along pretty good. I looked at the time and it was going on 8am and I had class at 9am. Alice helped me get dressed and we walked downstairs to meet my dad before he left for work.

"Hey dad, have fun at work today. Also, be careful and I love you," I told him.

He came up to me and picked me up. He then kissed my cheek and told me to have fun in class today. He left and Alice fixed me breakfast. I saw that she was not eating.

"Alice, why don't you eat with me?" I asked her.

"I eat before I come over Bella. But if you want me to eat with you sometimes then I will. Hurry up and eat, class will be starting soon and you don't want to be late," she told me.

So I ate my fruit and yogurt. Then I grabbed my bag and Alice locked the door. She helped me into my booster seat and then we were off. I had a new outfit on today; Ms. Carmen Denali said we could wear what we wanted and I was glad. I hated to wear all that pink all the time. So now I have black tights and a dark purple leotard with purple slippers. We got to the school and we went to where we needed to be. When we walked in I was being hugged by my friends Angela or Ange for short, Joe who will be my partner when we do partner dances. My friend Nichole or Nikki for short; Destiny and Draven. We are all really close unlike the others that are in our class with us. Tyler, Ben and Eric are okay to us but Lauren and Jess don't like no one and stay in trouble all the time. I just wish they would quit but that wont happen.

We all went to the barre and started to do our stretches before we started to do anything else.

"Now kids, we are going to do what I call a combination for demi-plies. I am going to play the song Polovtsian Dances by Prince Igor. I love this song and it will help you with your demi-plies. But first I am going to teach you two new steps before we do this. The first step is called battenment tendu( bat-MAHN-ton-DUE). Meaning a move in which one leg slides out along the floor to the front, back, or side, all the way to the tip of the pointed foot, with a straight knee. Lets try it," she told us.

So we all grabbed the barre with our left hands and stood in first position. She came up to us and made sure we were standing right and helped us if we were not. She smiled and went back to the center of the floor.

"Now, I want you all to stand like you are and sweep your right foot to the side, then to the back, then to the front while keeping your toe pointed and knee straight. On the count of one lets go. Side, back, front, side, back, front. Keep doing that for five more, good now stop. That ladies and gentle men is called a battenment tendu. I am so proud of all of you for doing so good. Now I got one more move to do and it's really easy also. It's called Demi rond de jambe(duh-MEE-RON-duh-JAHMB). What this move is, it's like the battenment tendu but with out stopping. You start with your foot pointing in front of you then make a half quarter circle with your foot. Watch me and you will see what I mean," she told us.

So she went up to the barre and then she smiled.

"No, we have a professional dancer here with us all the time, I am going to use her if she wants to help. Alice Cullen, do you want to show them what I am talking about and I will help them while you show them?" she asked Alice.

Alice stood up and smiled at all of us. She then walked up to the barre and did what the teacher told us to do. We watched her move her foot from front to back in a circle movement. We all clapped and she bowed to us. Then Ms. Denali clapped her hands.

"What you just saw was a Demi rond de jambe. Now all of you start with your right foot pointed making sure you knee is straight make a quarter circle just as Alice did," the teacher told us.

We did as Alice did and we all smiled because it was easy to do.

"Do that five more times and then well do it from the back. One, two, three, good, four, five. Now stop and point your right foot to the back and do what you just did but from the back," she told us.

We did as she told us and it was really fun and easy. We did that move front and back a few times. Ms. Denali clapped her hands and we stopped.

"Oh class, I am so proud of all of you doing so good. Now we are going to do the demi-plies combination. Alice, please start the music. Now when the music start don't move for four counts. Me and Alice will show you what to do then we will help you do what we did," she told us.

We waited and then the music started. We waited and counted four counts. They stood there and then the teacher started to count and tell us what to do. We watched as Alice and Ms. Denali did what they wanted to show us. They did the demi-plies, battenment, and the Demi rond de jambe. We all clapped when they got done.

"Now it is all of your turn to do what we just did. We will step by step and with our help you all will be able to do it without help," Ms. Denali told us.

We waited for the music to start and we counted for four counts and then we did as they did. We did that combination for a little bit and had to stop a couple of times because someone would get lost. (I would write out the whole combination but you all would get bored fast lol). After we did that and the song was over it was break time. We all sat down in the floor by our friends and had water and talked some. Alice came up and sat next to me.

"Bella, what would you say to me working here and going through all the classes with you?" she asked me.

"Alice, I would love it but your not with me all the time," I told her.

"Well when I can be here for you," she told me.

I nodded at her and then we hugged. Our breaks was done and we all went to the barre again as Ms. Denali told us to do.

"Now class, I am going to teach you one more move which has three combination to it. We are going to add bends to our routine. They are called the Port de Bras(POR-duh-BRAH) and there is three positions to this move. It is the forward bend port de bras, side bend port de bras and the backwards bend port de bras. Lets all begin in the fist position and your right arm in second position. Engage your leg muscles to stabilize yourself and support your knees," she told all of us.

We watched Alice do what the teacher said and then we did it.

"Now class, slowly bend forward from your hips, keeping your back, neck and head aligned. Stretch with your torso, making it as long as possible. As you bend forward, move your right arm gradually into High fifth position. The word High," of course, is relative. In high fifth position, your arm stretches overhead – or more accurately, in the direction your head is pointing. So if your hamstrings allow a total forward bend, then "high fifth" actually means "toward the floor". Good class you are doing it. Now come back up and do that five more times," she told us.

As we did it the bell rang and class time was over. We finished our forward bends and then Ms. Denali clapped.

"We did really well today class. I am so proud of all of you for your hard work. You may now change and go home," she told us.

I walked over to Alice and she put my regular shoes on and smiled at me.

"Bella, what do you want to do now? Your dad is at work and your mom is looking for a job and wont be home till your step-dad gets off work. So we have five more hours till your parents get home," she told me.

I thought for a moment and then I smiled.

"I really been wanting some ice cream. I have been on this ballet diet for two weeks now and I want something sweet please?" I asked her.

"Okay then. We will go to the ice cream shop and then to my house. If you still up to it we can practice what you learned today," she told me.

I nodded at her. I said good bye to my friends and to my teacher. We left and about 10 minutes later she found a ice cream shop. She helped me out and then grabbed my hand and we walked into the shop. We took our seats and grabbed the menus. I looked it over and smiled at the banana sundae.

"Alice, I want the banana sundae please?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and she then snapped her fingers and a waiter came over to us. I order the banana sundae and Alice order a plan ice cream cone, small.

"Why did you just order a small ice cream cone?" I asked her.

"I am not into ice cream but I did not want you to eat alone," she told me and smiled.

As we waited I had some questions I wanted to ask Alice about.

"Alice, are you and your family related to the Denali sisters? You all have the same color eyes and I noticed that they get darker but when I see you like the next day they are a beautiful gold color again," I asked her.

"Well Bella, they are our cousins. There is two other that works there but they teach higher grades. Kate, Irina and Tanya are sisters. Carmen is a aunt to them; we are all cousins. That is why we have the same color eyes," she told me.

I thought for a moment and had another question for her.

"One more question for now. Why are all of your skin so cold? It's like your the temp of ice or something," I told her.

She laughed and I saw that she was trying to find away to tell me.

"Well Bella, that is a question that you will know the answer to one day just not right now because our ice cream is here," she told me.

I smiled when I saw the banana sundae was put in front of me. I started to eat it and I watched Alice as she made a face trying to eat her ice cream. I smiled and she gave me a face that made me smile at her. I could not eat all of the sundae because I was so big and I had to stop. Alice did not eat all of her cone either and I smiled at her.

"Are you ready to go now?" I asked her.

"Yes, very ready to go. I am not feeling very well. Will you sit here for a minute and I will be back?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and she went to the bathroom. I waited and then my friend Joe and his mom showed up and he saw me. He came up to me and smiled.

"Hey Bella, what you doing?" he asked me.

"I just got done eating ice cream and now waiting for Alice to come out of the bathroom then we are leaving," I told him.

"Will I see you tomorrow in class?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I will be there if nothing happens," I told him.

Alice then came out of the bathroom looking better and smiled at us.

"We need to go Bella. It's getting late and we have a long drive back," she told me.

I nodded at her and then I gave Joe a hug and we left the ice cream shop. We got to her house in not time. I got out and started to run but I thought twice because I fall a lot. So I stopped and walked up the stairs and waited for Alice to join me. She opened the door and we went into the house and walked into the living room where Jasper, Em and Edward were. They all three smiled at me and Edward came up to me. We have became best friends. I really like him and if I was just a few years older I would love to go out with him.

"Hey Bella, how was class today?" he asked me.

"It was really fun. We learned three more ballet steps and they are really fun and easy. Alice and I are going to go practice them. You want to come and watch us?" I asked him.

He smiled at me and then he picked me up and put me on his back. I laughed and then he took off running up the stairs and into the dance room. Alice got me off of his back and we all laughed. I got my slippers back on and we all three did our dance moves that I learned today.

A few hours later I was in Alice car going home to dad. When we got there they invited Alice to stay and eat but she said that her stomach was messed up and wanted to get back home. I gave her a hug and then she left. I sat and ate dinner with mom, dad and Phil and we talked about what I learned today. I had fun talking with them. It was now time for me to go to bed and I was glad. I am very sore and need a hot bath to relax me. Mom made me a warm bath up and I got in and was very happy. After I socked for a bit mom got me dressed for bed and then put me to bed. She read me a story and I fell asleep in the middle of it.


	7. Getting the Part

Chapter 7: Getting the Part

Bella's P.O.V.

It is now two weeks till my birthday and I can't wait, I will be turning five. Mom just woke me up smiling really big at me.

"Bella, you need to get up or you will be late for class. Alice called and said that she was sick and could not take you today, so I am going to take you," my mom told me.

I gave her my best smile but I was sad because I wanted Alice. I hope she will be okay. I got up and it hurt but I just smiled through it. I had to stretch because I was so stiff and if I did not then I would not move. So I did some stretches and it hurt but I did not let it get me down. When I felt like I could move I got dressed for class. Mom came up to my room and handed me a bowl of cereal that was cocoa and I was happy. As a ballet dancer you have to have a special diet and I had been on it for two weeks again and I was happy for these two days. It is Saturday and class starts at 10am and I had two hours before it was time to go.

We have learned more ballet steps now and I am really happy. The last one we did was the port de bras bends and I did all of them. My fave one is the back bend because it is the most beautiful bend out of all of them. But we have to really careful with that bend because it can cause you to break you back or strain it really bad. We even did a combination for the port de bras along with the demi-plies and its really fun. Today we are going to learn two new ballet moves and I can't wait. What I can't wait for is when we can do partners but we have to be a little older and us girls go through pointe class where we dance on the tips of our toes.

I got ready and I walked downstairs in my outfit and mom was standing by the door. I stayed the night with her last night. I looked down the road and did not see dads car so he must have left. Mom helped me into her car and then we were off. When riding with Alice it takes about 20 minutes to get there but with mom driving it took us 45 minutes to get here. I hopped out of the car and she had my bag. We got to my class and everyone was here getting ready to start. So I quickly took my shoes off and put on my ballet slippers. I did a couple more side stretches and then Ms. Denali came in smiling at us.

"Class, I have decided that our recital will be done to the music of Tchaikovsky Sleeping Beauty Waltz. After we learn a few more steps then we will put together steps and moves for it. Today we are going to be doing Releves and Grand Piles. Okay, everyone to the barre and lets stretch before we start," Ms. Denali told us.

I got in my place at the barre with Ange in front of me and Joe behind me. We did our stretches and I was glad I did some when I came to class. We eve did some bends and demi-plies. Then the teacher clapped her hands and we all stopped.

"Okay class, the first step we have is releves (ruh-luh-VAY). It means "raise up again". For you very first releve practice, face the barre, in first position, with both hands resting on the barre. Using your hands for balance, but not for support, try rising up to the balls of your feet. Keep your knees straight and your ankles well supported. Keep your stomach muscles engaged. Keep your back strong and keep everything strong," she told us.

We did as she said and it hurt but it was really cool feeling tall which I am not. She told us to go up and down five times and we did. I counted in my head and when we were done she clapped and we all smiled.

"Now class, we are going to be doing grand plies(GRAHN-plee-AY). It is simply extension of the demi-plie. In demi-plie you bend you knees only as far as possible while keeping you heels on the ground; in grand plies you can allow your heels to lift – and bend even farther. Keep your knees directly over your feet – and be careful never to sit, or rest, at the bottom of the motion. You knees will thank you. Now one, two, three go down as far as you can and then come back up. I don't want no one to get hurt," Ms. Denali told us.

We did as she said and again it hurt but I kept my mouth closed. We did them five more times and then it was time for a break. She clapped her hands and we sat down and drank water and talked.

"Where is Alice today?" Ange asked me.

"She called my mom and told me that she was sick but hope to bring me tomorrow," I told her.

My mom brought us some fruit to eat on and it was good. Our break was over and the teacher told us to take our places at the barre. So we put our stuff up and went to the barre.

"Okay class, lets do battenment tendu in first positions and then in fifth positions. After we do that then I will teach you another kind of battenment tendu," she told us.

So we stood in first position with our arms in second position and started to sweep our right leg out in front of us and holding it a second then to the side and then to the back. We did that a few times and we were warmed up. Then we did the battenment from the fifth position and it was a little harder but not to bad. We did them a little more and then she clapped again and we stopped.

"Now class, we are going to do what I call battenment tendu degage (day-gah-JAY). Take your starting positions. Lift your right arm through middle fifth position into second position. Please don't forget to keep your head slightly tilted toward your right arm, as in the original battenment tendu. Now brush your right foot toward the front as in battenment tendu. As you brush, lift your right leg up to nearly a 45-degree angle. Now return your right leg back to fifth position, right leg in front. Remember, as you do this, imagine that the left leg is lifted upwards, without actually leaving the floor – allowing the weight to distribute evenly over both legs in fifth position. Good class you are doing it. You all are doing so well. You all have the weekend off but please remember to at least practice an hour a day so not to get stiff. We don't want you all stiff when you come back Monday," Ms. Denali told us.

We all clapped and it was time for us to leave. I was taking my shoes off when Ms. Denali came up to me.

"Bella, I need to talk to you but I want to wait till everyone leaves; okay?" she asked me.

I looked at mom and she nodded her head. I took a seat and we waited till everyone left. I thought I was in trouble so I was a little nervous of what she wanted. After everyone left she walked up to me and mom and took a seat next to me and smiled.

"Bella, you look nervous. Don't be, I just want to talk to you and ask you a question. As I told everyone earlier we are going to be doing a dance to the Sleeping Beauty Waltz and well I was wondering if you would be my lead dancer? You will have different moves from the others and they will be dancing around you or what ever I decide how I want it to go. I have been watching you and I can see that you are well advanced than the others. I think you can do it but it will require you to learn a few more steps than the others. It will be hard but I know you can do it. Are you up for the challenge?" Ms. Denali asked me.

I felt my mouth fall and they both smiled at me. I thought for a moment and looked at my teacher.

"Are you sure I can do it? I may be a little more advanced than the others but I am also the smallest out of all of them. If you two think I can do it, then I will do it. So when will be the recital?" I asked.

"It is in 6 months meaning March of next year. You will have graduated to ballet class 2 along with the other classmates but it is going to consist of ballet class 1 and 2. See I teach both classes. You and your classmates are my first class in the morning and here at 2 is my next class that is ballet class 2. Do you want to come and watch because I want to teach you some moves that they are learning? If you don't want to you don't have to," she told me.

I looked at the time and saw it was going on noon and we had two hours before her next class. I looked at mom and she smiled at me.

"Bella dear, if you want to come back then we can. We will just stay close by and get something to eat and then come back so you can warm up again," mom told me.

I looked at Ms. Denali and told her yes. She smiled at me then.

"Now Bella, in ballet class 2 we are doing what we are doing here but without the barre. That is why I told you it would be a little bit harder. But I know you can do it. You have really good balance and with the help of Alice and working at her house also, I know you will be ready and be way more advanced. I like you Bella and I can see you as being one of the best if not the best dancer ever," Ms. Denali told me.

I started to blush when she told me that and I gave her a hug. Mom told her that we will be back soon so I could stay warmed up. We left her and I was very happy, I had to call Alice. I hope she was up to talking some. I took my phone out and dialed her number. It rang once and she was telling me hi.

"Hey Alice, I have some news and I just thought never mind. I want to tell you all it and see what you all will have to say about it. Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"I am feeling much better Bella. So when are going to come over?" she asked me.

"Well, I have to be back here at 2pm but maybe I can be there after I get done," I told her.

She told me okay and then we hung up. Then me and mom found a place to eat. We got into the 1212 cafe and we took our seats. We looked at the menus when a woman came up to us.

"So what can I get you two to drink?" she asked us.

We told her and then she walked away so we could look at the menus. I looked and told mom that I wanted a small hamburger and a small fries . I did not want to eat to much just in case I had to do a little dancing. The lady came back and sat our drinks down and then took our order. She smiled at us and walked away. Mom looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, I am so glad that you are doing so well in ballet. You are really beautiful and I can tell that you are going to go far. I also could tell by the way some of the boys look at you that you have a few crushes on you. Your to young to date so don't get any ideas," she told me.

"Mom stop, you making me blush and yes I have noticed and yes I know I am to young to date. All I want to do is learn to dance and stick to my studies. I do have a crush myself but he is way, way to old for me. He is Alice brother Edward and he is really nice to me, he even helps me with my dancing because he is a dancer himself. Don't worry mom tho, I am four going on five and he is 17 I think. So how is looking for a job going?" I asked her.

"I have a lot of applications out there all I have to do now is wait for someone to call me. I am a certified home school teacher maybe my ad I put in will get a job for me teaching other kids," she told me.

Just then our food came out to us and I smiled at my food. I was so hungry that I could not wait to start eating it. We ate, talked and listened to the music playing. We got done eating and I was full but not to bad. I looked at my watch and saw it was 1:30pm and I still had to warm up. So mom paid for the food and then we were off back to the school. When we walked into the dance studio no one was around. I still put my slippers on and went up to the barre and started to warm up. Mom watched me and would call Phil and talk to him while I warmed up. I did some of the stuff we learned today and I did them pretty well if I do say myself because mom did not know what I was doing.

I just came up from a port de bras back bend when the teacher came in smiling. She came up to me and told me to do it one more time. So I did and she helped me with my form and she smiled when she saw me. I was so happy and I came back up from it.

"Hello Ms. Denali, I have been warming up for almost 30 minutes. I think I am ready to watch and even do some moves that you are teaching the other kids," I told her.

"Bella, you are doing really well. All I had to do was push you back just a little more and your form was perfect. At first I am going to let you watch but maybe you can come in when I call you to do a move with us. Stay here at the barre, I am going to show you some more stretches to help you that the kids in this class do," she told me.

So for about 10 minutes she showed me a couple of new stretches and my body felt really good. Then her class started to show up and some smiled at me when they came into the room. They put their slippers on and went up to the barre and I sat down to rest a moment and to watch them. They then all went up to the barre and started to to their stretches that I just got done doing. I watched and noticed that they were small like me but not by to much. I looked at mom then.

"Mom, how old do you think they are?" I asked her.

She looked at the kids in front of us and then back to me.

"Six maybe even seven. Not to sure you could ask the teacher when you can," she told me.

We watched a little bit and then Ms. Denali came up to me and smiled. She clapped her hands and they all stood in first position and looked at her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the middle of the room with her in front of the others.

"Boys and girls, I want you all to meet Bella Swan. She is four going on five but it the best in my ballet class 1. I told her to come and join us because I want to show her some moves that she will be doing when we do the Sleeping Beauty Waltz in March. She has not came away from the barre yet but if one of you will volunteer and help her find center and then we can teach her some moves away from the barre. So out of my three best dancers who wants to help her?" she asked them.

I stood there smiling when a pretty girl came and stood in front of me and smiled.

"Hello Bella, my name is Tiffany but you can call me Tiff. Now if you will follow me to the room next to this one and we will get started. Your mom can come also," she told me.

Mom grabbed my bag and we walked out of one dance studio and into a smaller one. Mom took a seat while me and Tiff went to the middle of the room. She faced me to a wall that had people painted on the wall and smiled. I looked around and notice numbers one the walls and in the corners numbered 1 through 8 and I looked at Tiff then.

"Okay Bella, the way you are facing is the front wall in front of all the people on the wall. We call this the direction 1 or D-1 for short. Always remember to find yourself, stand in the center of your space and face forward, with shoulders parallel to the front wall. There you have it D-1. Now turn your whole body to the right and face the first corner you get to. That's D-2. Keep turning right and you will face the next wall and its called D-3. And so on and so on. That is how you find your center and all the directions in this room. Now I know all this fuss seem very eccentric. But for the purposes of the center floor work, these numbers turn out to be extraordinarily helpful. Are you ready to do your first moves away from the barre?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I am a little scared but yes I am ready to do my first move," I told her.

She smiled at me then.

"Your first move away from the wall we are going to do battenment tendu croise devant(kawh-ZAY- duh-VAHN). For the battenment tendu croise devant, stand facing corner D-8 in the fifth position with your right foot in front, you arms in low fifth position. That is real good Bella. Now with your right foot, do a battenment tendu to the front to D-8. Meanwhile, bring your right arm to second position and your left arm overhead. Your head faces D-2. Good, now bring your head to the D-2 corner. Now you are doing the battenment tendu croise devant," she told me.

I smiled but kept my stance.

"I like how I have not lost my balance doing this move. It is really easy and I can't wait to show my friend Alice," I told Tiff.

"Hold that for one more minute, good. Now you can come out of it. Now when I say the ballet move, I want to you to do it without me telling you how to face or what. I want you to stand in D-1 and when I say the word do what I say," she told me.

So I came out of my stance and walked to center D-1 and stood there smiling.

"Battenment tendu croise devant," she told me.

I walked over to the D-8 corner faced it. Then I stood in fifth position with my right foot in front of me with my arm in low fifth position. I moved my right leg to do the battenment tendu and I looked to D-2 corner and smiled. Both my mom and Tiff clapped for me and I came out of my stance and bowed for them. Just then Ms. Denali came in smiling.

"So how are we doing in here?" she asked.

"I just taught Bella here how to find center and then I taught her how to do the battenment tendu croise devant. She is a real fast learner I noticed. It took you a few times to teach us that move but once I showed her how she did it herself without any help. I believe we have here a girl that is going to go far in dance," Tiff told Ms. Denali.

"I am glad to here that. It is now time for us to go home. I am done and I will show you what we did today before class start tomorrow. Bella, you go home have a good weekend and I will see you Monday," Ms. Denali told me.

I went and sat next to my mom and took my slippers off and put my shoes on. I looked at the time and saw it was 3 pm and I was tired. We walked out of the school and left. Mom got a call while I was learning and she is going to drop me off at the Cullen's and I can't wait. I want to show them what I learned and what I get to do. I am one very happy girl.

Well, I am going to leave it there. I hope you all like this chapter. I really hope I am not boring you all with the explaining of the moves. I see them being important and you all can learn some french also. Thanks for reading. Love to all JenCullen28.


	8. The Weekend

Hey guys, thanks again for all the wonderful comments, I love them all. So here is another chapter for all of you, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 8: The weekend

Edward's P.O.V.

Well it is the weekend now and Bella is staying with us. Her mom and step dad have gone back to Forks, Washington to get a few things they left behind and her dad Charlie is gone fishing for the next two days with some friends. He dad talked to Carlisle and he asked him if she could stay for two days and my dad said yes even tho it is very dangerous for her to be here. She don't know yet that we are vampires like her dad Charlie does. But I guess he trust us for her to be staying for the next to days. I feel kinda sorry for little Bella right now. Alice and the other women in my family are going to take her shopping. I don't really know Bella that well but when Alice told her that she made a face that made all of us laugh.

She will be here in an hour so mom and Alice are in one of our guest rooms fixing it up for her to sleep in tonight. I don't know what to think of Bella right now. I mean for a four year old she is doing very well in ballet and is really smart for her age. But what I don't like is I can't read her mind all the time like I can the others. I can read her mind a little but she blocks me some how. It's like she knows I can read her mind or something. I did get something from her the first day and it would have made me blush if I could have blushed. She had a thought that she thought I was cute and had a crush on me. I chuckled a little at that because of her little mind. But the last few times I have not been able to read it except for if she messed up on a ballet move or if she was hungry. It's kinda like if you were listening to a radio and the station went out every once in awhile well that is how Bella's mind it to me. It's very frustrating but I guess I will just have to live with it.

I need to get downstairs now, I heard a car pull up in the driveway and that would be her and her dad. So I changed really fast and was downstairs in no time. Dad gave me a look to be careful and I smiled at him. Bella is like a little best friend to me. She likes it when I help her and Alice with her ballet. Just one thing that I don't like is every time she comes around me it sets my throat on fire. I told dad about it the first day and he told me to try something and I did. He told me to be around her when she comes over and if even after I hunted that same day if she still set me on fire then she is what he called her my singer. Meaning her blood sings to me and the monster inside of me wants to take her little body and drain it of that beautiful life blood. Dad told me that if it gets to be to much for me to just walk away and calm my inert most demon.

I looked out our wall size window and smiled when I saw Bella's dad and then I saw Bella. Her dad had a bag packed for her and she was carrying what looked like a stuffed bear with her. They walked up to the door and before her dad could knock Carlisle had the door opened smiling at them. He stepped to the side and told them to come in. When Bella saw me she dropped her bear that she was carrying and ran up to me to. I picked her up and she gave me her biggest hug and she kissed me on the cheek. I hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and blushed which made the fire in my throat flare up even more. I held my breath and put her down. She then saw Alice and ran up to her. Bella's dad and my dad were talking and I could read their minds about what they were talking about.

Bella's dad was a little worried about leaving her here with us but dad told him that everything will be just fine. He told him that Alice has seen the past two days and she sees nothing happening to Bella. Alice put Bella down and ran to her dad and gave him a hug.

"Bells, you be a good little girl for the Cullen's and I will see you Monday. Have fun and I love you," her dad told her.

She told him that she will be good and then he left her with us. I knew she would be safe but I still worried. Bella made her rounds to give everyone hugs and I took my seat on the couch. She just gave Jasper a hug while he held his breath and then she came to me and climbed up in my lap and I held her. Jasper is having troubles with her being here. He is new to our diet and her blood is almost as strong to him as it is to me. He hates himself tho for being weak and here I am the one that her blood sings to and I am holding her. I then heard his thoughts.

"Edward man, I am sorry I just can't do this. Her blood is to strong for me. If she ask why I am not around her tell her that I have things to do. I still don't understand how you can do that," he told me in my mind.

I just nodded at him and he excused himself and walked outside. I looked at Bella and she looked sad for some reason.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Why do Jasper always leave when I come around? Do I stink or something?" she asked me and we all laughed a little bit.

You are far very far from stinking, I thought to myself.

"No honey, just when you come he has things he has to do and that is why he leaves. Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked her.

I looked at the time and it was just now going on 8am.

"Yeah I am. Dad told me that you all will feed me," she told me.

Mom then got up and went to the kitchen. Emmett turned on a cartoon called wow wow wubbzy and we watched it while mom cooked Bella some breakfast. We have never seen this cartoon and it just looked really weird but Bella seemed to love it. I looked around and saw that everyone was watching it also and I smiled. A cartoon like this has got the attention of full grown vampires. I watched it also a little bit but I was trying to read her mind. I would get a little bit from her how much she loved this cartoon. How much she loved my family. I even caught a thought about me. She was thinking about asking me to go shopping with her and the others. I smiled at that one, she did not want to go with just the women she wanted me to go. I guess if she ask me then I will go with them. I can not believe how this little human girl has me wrapped around her little pinky so tight.

I looked at the TV again and then mom came out smiling.

"Bella, you ready to eat? I have fixed you some eggs, toast and orange juice," Esme told her.

Bella them reached up for her to take her and mom did. I watched as they disappeared into the dinning room. I turned back to the cartoon and we all watched it while Bella ate. I caught the thought of Em then and started to laugh. He was thinking about how much he was liking this cartoon and everyone looked at me funny and Em stuck his tong at me.

I was getting bored of the cartoon and decided to go play my piano in the music room. I walked in there and started to play around with a song that I was writing. I almost got it done and I hope little Bella will like it because it is going to be her lullaby. I have been working on it for a month now and I just need a few more notes to finish it. I started to play the whole song and then I got to the end and mom walked Bella into the room with me. She smiled when she saw the big grand piano I was sitting at. She came up to it and I helped her up onto the bench with me. She smiled and looked at me.

"I love your piano Edward. You know I can play also? I have been playing since I was two and well mom has taught me a lot of good songs. I even know so Mozart and Beethoven songs. But when we walked you were playing a song I never heard before. What was it?" she asked me.

I smiled at her and pulled her a little closer to me.

"It is a song I have been writing for a month now and it is not quite done yet. It is called Bella's lullaby. Maybe with you in here you in can finish it," I told her.

I looked at Esme and nodded because she asked me if I was going to be okay with her by myself and I nodded yes. I was not burning to bad and I was under control. I started to play from the beginning and I watched as Bella smiled at me playing her song. I got to the part I was not done with and she put her tiny fingers on the keys and closed her eyes. She then started to put together notes that went with the song and then she was done. I would be lying if I was not in total udder shock. I just had a four year old help me finish a song that I wrote for her. She smiled at me and I gave her a hug.

I then played it again but all the way through with the new notes that she added. When I got done playing I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. I lifted her onto my lap and held her for a moment.

"Bella, are you okay sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Yeah Edward, I am okay. That was just beautiful and I wanted to thank you for writing it for me. I loved it. Now I am going to play a song for you and I hope you like it. It's called Moonlight sonata by Beethoven," she told me.

While sitting in my lap still she put her tiny little fingers on the keys and started to play it. I was really in shock now how her little fingers were able to move around the keys like that. I listened to her play and I smiled at her every once in awhile. She got done playing and turn to look at me.

"Edward, I have not wrote a song yet but I want to call this one your lullaby. I hope that is okay?" she asked me.

I kissed the top of her head and told her it was just fine. Then as she was getting ready to play another song my wonderful annoying little sister Alice came bouncing in.

"It's time to go shopping Bella," she told her.

Bella grabbed onto me and looked at me.

"Don't let her take me. I am just a little girl," Bella said with fear in her eyes but was having troubles from smiling.

I held onto her and Alice glared at me and I smiled.

"Bella, if you want me to come with you then I will. I will help control Alice from putting you into to much clothing," I told her.

She smiled at me and then hopped down and ran up to Alice and hugged her leg. Alice picked up Bella and smiled at her. They walked away as I closed my piano up and walked out of the music room. I walked downstairs and saw that mom and Rose were ready also. Jasper and Em were smiling at me and I heard Em call me whip. I gave him a glare and then we all walked out and left dad, Em and Jasper. Alice put Bella in her booster seat and I got in the back with Bella while Rose rode in the front while Alice drove her now fixed car. I was glad that her car was fixed and I could get mine back.

Alice turned the music on and they sang along with Bella and I just laughed here and there. I then started to think about Bella and her getting older. I wonder what she would look like and if her scent will get stronger which I so hope it wont. She is a beautiful little girl now with her long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. But when she gets older she is going to be even more beautiful. I know we are going to tell her about us one day but till then I just wonder when we tell her and she is older like 16 maybe even 17 if she will be with me and then one day even get married. But we still have a long time before we will know anything unless Alice gets a glimpse of the way future and I am around to see it.

It did not take us long to get to the mall. I just rolled my eyes and I looked down at Bella and saw that she had fallen asleep. I looked at the time and it was noon now and I guess her nap time. Alice went to reach back to wake her and I growled at her.

"Don't wake her, she is still little and needs her naps. I will carry her till she wakes up and you two can shop," I told them.

Alice was not happy about that but Bella needed to sleep. I got out and I gently picked her up into my arms and she moved a little bit but went right back to sleep. I was holding her like a baby and I loved it. Alice then pulled out her camera and took a picture of me holding Bella like that. Her and Rose smiled at me and then we all walked into the mall with me carrying a sleeping Bella.

It's been an hour now and Rose and Alice have just about bought out the whole mall. Bella started to stir and when she opened her eyes and saw me she smiled. I sat her up and she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She then looked at Rose and Alice and saw all the bags that they were carrying. Rose grabbed the bags from Alice and walked way to put them in the car. Alice looked at Bella and smiled.

"So Bella, do you want to eat and then shop or shop and then eat?" she asked her.

"I am hungry," Bella told her.

And to prove her point Bella's little tummy growled and we all laughed. Rose found us and smiled at Bella. She reached for her and Bella went to Rose without saying a word. We all walked to the food court and I winkled my nose up at all the bad smelling food. Rose turned slowly so Bella could see all the food shops and she pointed to the pizza place. Me and Alice found a seat away from everyone while Rose order some pizza for Bella. They came back with Bella carrying her small salad and Rose carrying her two slices of pizza. Bella sat next to me and started to eat. She then looked at us.

"Are you all not going to eat?" she asked us.

"No Bella, we will wait till we get home to eat," Rose told her.

Bella nodded her head and went back to eating. When she was done we got up and left the nasty smelling food court. Bella grabbed my hand and we walked to a shop called Kids world. It had everything at kid would need in clothes, toys, and other things. I grabbed a buggy and put Bella in it. Alice grabbed the end of it and we walked to the little kids section of clothing. I felt sorry for Bella now. Alice went to grab for a pink dress and when Bella saw it she told Alice to stop.

"Alice, I love you as a sister but if you get me anything pink or way girlie I will never wear it. I will throw the biggest fit a four year old could throw. No pink, or any light colors I don't like them and I will Not wear them," Bella told her.

Alice put it back on the rack and started to look again. I decided that I wanted to by Bella something small.

"Guys, I will be back soon. I need to get something. Bella, I will be back soon so stay here with Rose and Alice and it will be okay," I told her.

She nodded and smiled at me. I walked away then and out of that shop. I walked a little bit and saw a jewelry store and I went in. They had a section of nothing but kids jewelry and I started to look at all the small stuff. I found a necklace that had a small diamond in the middle of the heart. The heart read: You are my best friend and if you miss me just hold the heart and know that I am with you. I smiled at that and a lady came to me.

"How may I help you?" she asked me and smiled really big; way to big.

"I want that necklace please," I pointed to it.

She took it out and I was happy that it would fit Bella. She put it in a box for me and then into a bag where Bella could not see it. I paid for it and then thanked the lady. I walked out and back to the store where they were and I saw Rose but no Bella. I heard her tell Alice to stop and I smiled because Alice had her in a dressing room. I looked at the buggy and I knew I was not gone that long but the buggy was full. I spotted a teddy bear that was a darker shade of purple and walked over to it. I looked behind me and saw that they were still in the dressing room. So I picked the bear up and walked to the front to pay for it. I did and I told the lady to make sure that Bella could not see it. So she put it in a box for me and then a bag. I thanked her and walked back to where they were and Bella smiled at me when she saw me. She looked at my hands and then back up at me.

"Whats in the bags?" she asked me.

"A couple of gifts for a really good friend," I told her with a smile.

Her face dropped a little bit and I smiled. She was not going to know that they were for her just yet. I know her birthday is in just a little less than two weeks away but I felt like I needed to give her something now, so I did. Alice looked at the buggy and smiled.

"Well, I do believe I am done. I got Bella everything from shoes to all kinds of clothes and some toys. Lets go check out and go home," Alice told us.

I was ready to go home. I have been trying to think about when to give the little gifts to Bella and Alice stepped up to me.

"You will give them to her tonight. When Bella gets done with a bath and ready for bed the teddy bear will be on her bed with the necklace around it's neck," she whisper to me.

I nodded at her and smiled. After we got everything checked out we went out to the car and put the rest of the stuff in the car and then we all got in and were heading home. We got home around five pm and Esme had dinner ready for Bella. Alice and Rose took all the bags up and even put everything they bought Bella in her closet. The room that Bella will be staying in will be her room and no longer a guest room. Right now it's just a plane room but when Alice and mom gets done with it, it will be a room for Bella that she will love.

Bella got done eating her light dinner and walked up to Alice.

"Ali, can we do some ballet? I am feeling a little stiff and I feel like dancing," Bella told Alice.

Alice smiled at her and nodded her head. So then Rose grabbed Bella and took her upstairs to change her into her ballet outfit and I decided to want to join them also. I got to my room and put my ballet clothes on. I met them in the dance room and saw that everyone else was in there dressed out also. I knew then that we would be dancing for Bella. Alice grabbed out Bella's barre and we all did stretches. We stretched for a little bit even tho us vampires did not need to. Bella then smiled at all of us.

"I have some news for all of you. Ms. Carmen Denali told me that I got to be the lead dancer in the recital in March. I am really happy also but really nervous because she is going to be teaching me some advanced ballet steps. We already started and so far I like it. I know how to find center and even do a battenment tendu croise devant. Do you all want me to show you?" Bella asked us.

We all nodded and she then stood front and center then faced D-8 and did what she said she would do. We all clapped for her and she bowed to us. Alice then clapped.

"Guys, lets do our little dance for her. I know she will love it," Alice told us.

Bella went and took a seat on the bench and we all got into our places. We were dancing to Claire de lune. Dad stood and watched us along with Bella. Mom was my dance partner in this song since I did not have one. We took our places and dad started to music. We then started to move along with the song. I lifted mom up in the air and I saw Bella smile at all of us. Five minutes later we were done and bowing to dad and Bella. They both clapped and I saw that Bella had tears in her eyes. I walked up to her then.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just that was very beautiful and I can't wait to do that. I loved it when you all danced with each other. When can I do that?" she asked us.

"Bella honey, you wont do that till your in ballet class 5. Then you will be in the dance school because that is part of the classes you will be in. They call that class partnering class. You still have a little ways to go," mom told her.

She nodded and then yawned really big.

"I am ready for a bath and then bed," she told us.

Alice and Rose grabbed her hands and walked out. I went to my room and changed into my night clothes even tho I don't sleep I wanted to be comfortable. When I got done I took the bear out and then I took the necklace out and put it on the bear. I walked into Bella's room and placed it on her bed. I the sat down in the rocking chair that was in there and waited. I could here them talk in there and would smile here and there. They they came out with Bella dressed in her night clothes and the first thing Bella saw was the purple teddy bear sitting on her bed. She smiled and ran up to her bed but could not get up into her bed because it was to high for her. Alice lifted her up onto her bed and Bella grabbed the teddy bear and saw the necklace on it and smiled.

"Thank you guys for this. I really love it," she told them.

They laughed a little bit and I got up and walked up behind her.

"Bella, they did not give that to you; I did," I told her and I swear she jumped out of she skin when I talked.

She had not seen me when she came out of the bathroom and I just scared the crap out of her. We all laughed and she stood up and slapped me on the arm. She then reached for me and I picked her up and she hugged me.

"Thank you Edward. But if you ever scare me like that again I will hurt you. Will you put the necklace on me?" she asked me.

I put her back on her bed and Alice grabbed Bella hair and I clipped the necklace onto her. She smiled and thanked me again. Alice and Rose left and I tucked Bella into her bed. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and started to walk out. I turned the light out and I heard Bella gasp. I turned the light back on and went to her.

"Bella, what is wrong honey?" I asked her.

"I am sorry, but I am scared of the dark and I am in a new place. I don't know if I could sleep," she told me.

I smiled at her then. I walked to the bathroom and turned that light on and cracked the door just enough for light to come into the room but not to much and then I looked at Bella.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you till you fall asleep? I will hum you your lullaby," I told her.

She smiled really big then. So I turned the bedroom light out and I covered Bella back up and laid on top of the covers. Bella scooted closer to me and she rested her little head on my shoulder. I started to hum her the lullaby and she smiled. Not to long later she was sound a sleep. I carefully slipped out from under her and smiled at her. She was just so tiny looking in that big bed. I walked over to the rocking chair and looked out the wall window and continued to hum her song while she slept.

Well there you have it another chapter for all my wonder fans and readers. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Love to all JenCullen28.


	9. Shopping with Alice

Hey guys, here is another chapter. I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and making me very happy. Have fun reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 9: Shopping with Alice

Bella's P.O.V.

I just woke up and it is really early. I rolled over and saw it was 3am Sunday morning and I sat up. The bathroom light is still on but Edward was no where to be seen. I got up and go use the bathroom and get back into bed. Just then there was a light knock on my door and I told whoever it was to come in. Alice walk in smiling at me.

"Bella, what are you doing awake? It's 3 in the morning. Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I don't know, I just woke up and I decided to use the bathroom. Now for some reason I am really wide awake. What are you still doing up?" I asked her.

"Oh, well I heard you flush the toilet and decided to come and see if you were okay. Do you want me to stay with you till you fall asleep again?" she asked me.

I nodded at her and then she came in and climbed on top of the blankets like Edward did and I snuggled up to her. She played with my hair and I fell asleep again peacefully.

I woke up again and the sun was shinning brightly into my room from the wall size window. I got up and walked up to the window and looked at the pretty early morning. I looked down toward the ground and I saw Rose and Emmett talking and then they took off really fast into the woods. I rubbed my eyes thinking I was seeing things, I mean there is no way a normal human could run that fast. I just left it alone and went to the bathroom to potty. I climbed back in bed and sat up on my pillows. I was cold so I covered up and looked around this room. If this is going to be my room for when I stay the nights then something has to be done to it. I mean the walls are a light pink and it was just a plane room. The bed is way, way to big for me and I am really scared of falling of it. It's takes me a little bit but I can climb back in it. I looked at the time and saw it was 9am. There was a knock on the door then.

"Come in," I told who ever it was.

The door opened then and a smiling Edward came in carrying a tray with something on it. I sat up a little more and he sat the breakfast tray in my lap and I smiled.

"Good morning Ms. Swan. Here is your breakfast, I hope you like it," Edward told me.

"Good morning Edward and thank you it looks really good," I told him.

He then sat on the end of the bed and I looked at what I had. I had some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with some orange juice. There was also a pretty red rose laying in front of the food. Edward took the rose and grabbed a small vase that was sitting on the dresser and added water from the bathroom and he then put it next to me on the night stand. I smiled at him and started to chow down on my food.

I ate everything on my plate and Edward grabbed the tray from me and told me that he will be back when I get dressed for the day. As he was leaving Alice came in smiling.

"Good morning Bella, I am here to help you get ready. I have to ask you somethings while I am getting you dressed," Alice told me.

"Good morning Alice. Okay, what do you need to know?" I asked her.

"Okay, I know your fave color is purple and not the light stuff just darker. What other colors do you like?" she asked me.

I thought about it and I smiled.

"Okay, I like the darker shades of purple, black, hunter green and so on Alice. As long as the color is darker and not light I am happy," I told her.

She thought about it and then she started to fix my hair.

"Okay Bella, we are going shopping for stuff for you room here. So any color that is darker but purple is you fave color. So I have an idea what your room will look like when we are done. So here is an outfit for you to put on and we will leave soon. Do you want Edward to go with us?" she asked me.

"Yes I would if he wants to go," I told her.

She picked me up and put me on her shoulders and walked downstairs with me. I was afraid that she would drop me but she did not seem to be unstable. We got downstairs and Em came up to us and reached for me and I went to him. He held me in his arms and then the butt started to tickle me. I laughed and moved around and I saw everyone was laughing also. I looked for someone to help me then I yelled. "EDWARD HELP ME!". He was beside Em trying to get me and they fought over me. Edward had my legs and Em had me by the arms and I was suspended in the air. Instead of Edward helping me they started to swing me and I yelled again for someone to help me but they all watched as Em and Edward did that to me. I looked at them while I was swinging and I saw both of them nod and the next thing I knew I was thrown up into the air and I screamed but Edward caught me. I hit him on the arm and it hurt me and not him.

"You guys are just so mean. I did not like being thrown into the air like that. If you two do that again and when I get older I will be the crap out of both of you," I told them.

I looked around the room and I saw Rose and reached for her. She came up to Edward and took me from him and I stuck my tong at him and he laughed.

"Rose, please don't let them mean boys touch me. I will hang with you if you will help to protect me," I told her.

"I will protect you from the boys Bella. Now are you ready for some shopping?" she asked me.

I nodded and then I thought about it.

"Edward, if you want you can come and help me pick stuff for my room," I told him.

He came up to me and smiled. When I looked into his eyes I noticed that they were not the gold color I was used to, they were almost black. I wonder about that.

"I would love to Bella but I need to do somethings around the house here and us boys as you call us have somethings we need to take care of. Next time I will come tho," he told me.

I gave him a hug and then us girls left to go shopping. Rose put me in my seat and then Esme and Alice got in the front while Rose rode in the back with me. Then we left and I was happy. I mean they are going to make a room for me for when I stay the night. I thought about it for a moment and I started to think about my mom, step-dad and dad. I was really missing them a lot. Rose I guess saw me looking sad and smiled.

"Bella, what is wrong baby girl?" she asked me.

"Oh nothing really, I just really miss my parents. I will be okay tho, they all will be home today," I told her.

She reached over and gave me a hug. We the started to sing to the songs playing on the radio. I was having fun and then we stopped. I looked and saw that we were at a store that said Home Depot. Everyone got out and Esme got me out and we all went into the store. I looked around and then I looked at Alice.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"We are in a hardware store. Here we are going to be buying your paint for the walls, a throw rug for your bedroom floor since it's hardwood. Also, they have other things that will go into your room. So lets start to shop," she told us.

So I got put into a buggy and was being pushed around. We stopped in the paint department and they let me out. Alice gave me some kind of papers that had colors on them.

"Bella, these are called paint strips. I gave you four of them and I want you to choose which color black you like. I know they kinda look the same but they are different," she told me.

So I looked through them and I saw one that I really liked and I liked the name also.

"I want this one, it's called black swan," I told her.

She took the paper from me and then we started to look for that color and she found it then. She put two cans in the buggy and then I grabbed Esme's hand not wanting to get back into the buggy. I was happy about the color and then we ended up in the lighting department. I started to look at all the light displays and there was a lot of them that I really loved. We stopped in front of chandeliers and I spotted two of them that I really liked.

"Alice, I want them two there. They are small but really pretty. They will also match my walls," I told her.

She looked for the boxes and then she put two of them in the buggy. They looked liked candle holders that had black crystals hanging from them. They were really pretty and I knew they would match my room. After we got done there Alice stopped.

"Okay Bella, we are going to look at throw rugs now and you tell me which one you will like," she told me.

I nodded and we walked over to where the wall of rugs were. I started to look at them and so far I found three of them that I really liked and would match my room. After being here in the store for an hour I was getting tired but I knew we had to pick one. So I looked over the rugs again and I decided on one that was black and white with flower designs on it.

"I want this one please. It will match and I really like it," I told them.

"But Bella, it has white with it and you told us not light colors," Rose told me.

"I know, but I really like it and it will look good in my new room," I told her.

So mom and Rose grabbed a rolled up rug that was just like the one I had and then we were done here. We all walked up to the front and started to get checked out. I heard Alice ask the guy behind the desk if they delivered and he told her yes. I was wondering how we were going to get that rug in the car. I then heard him tell her the total and I felt my mouth drop to the floor. He told her that it would be 2,100.67. I looked at Esme which I want to call mom but can't because she is not my mom and she smiled. Alice pulled out a black card and we were ready to go. The guy told her that they will have it at the house at 5 and I looked at my Pooh Bear watch and saw it was just noon. I then felt my tummy growl and I had a feeling that they heard it also.

"Bella, are you ready to eat?" Esme asked me.

I nodded my head and then we all loaded up again and were off. Alice stopped at a fast food restaurant and order me a hamburger, fries, and a small shake. I got to eat it in the car while we were heading somewhere else. I got done eating and then we stopped at another store called bed, bath and beyond. We got out and Rose cleaned me up before we went into the store. When we walked in I felt my mouth drop to the floor because of all the stuff that they had in this store. I saw Esme and Rose both grab two carts, not buggies but carts and I smiled. We then started to walk around the store. Alice would grab a few things here and there that were decorations for my room walls and then we got to the beds.

"Okay Bella, here are the beds. I want you to pick out one that you like and will be able to get into without any help," Alice told me.

So we started to look at the beds in front of us. I went down the line of display beds and one caught my eye. It was white but it had a really pretty headboard. I was open but had some spiral designs on it. It was really pretty and then I walked up to it and I could get into it without no help. It was a full size and I was happy for a little bit of a bigger bed. I got off and I noticed the sheets, pillows and comforter that was on it. The sheets were black with the flower design that is on my rug. The pillows were all designs of black and white with some solid color of purple that was really pretty. The comforter was the same color as the purple pillows and it also had a gray blanket. It all matched and I really loved it all.

"I want this bed with all the stuff on it. I really like how the purple match with the black also," I told them.

So we walked around looking for all the stuff that would go with the bed I got. After spending two hours in this store we were done. I got some dressers, a bench for the end of the bed, also a chair that was white and purple. So pretty much my whole bedroom was going to be black, white and purple. I could not wait till the room was done and I could see it. Alice told me that I could not be in my room till it was done and I gave her a sad face but she would not budge on her decision. She grabbed a guy that worked there and told him what she wanted and he helped the load everything onto the carts. We got to the front and then Rose grabbed my hand and we walked over to the bathroom stuff while they checked out the stuff. I grabbed a purple and black shower curtain, and some matching stuff. We walked back up and Alice also bought that stuff. She told them the address and they said they will have it delivered by five. So we thanked them and then we got in the car and left to go home.

The ride home was a little long and I felt tired. I looked at the time and it was going on four. I guess I fell sleep because I was being woke up and I saw that we were home. Esme got me out and carried me in. I looked for Edward and the guys but did not see them.

"Esme, where are the guys?" I asked her.

"Oh honey, they will be back soon. They had to do some running around but they will be back here soon," she told me.

I sat on the couch and I fell asleep again.

Edward's P.O.V.

We just got done hunting and got home. I saw a sleeping Bella on the couch and smiled. I could here the others upstairs so us guys went up there to see what was going on. When we got up there the room that is going to be Bella's was empty of everything in it. I saw Alice and Rose painting one wall black while mom was hanging a curtain up over the wall window. Then I heard a couple of trucks pull up.

"Guys, that would be the stuff for this room. Will you all please help bring it in and be very quiet not to wake Bella up," Alice told us.

So us guys went downstairs and we started to bring in the stuff from both trucks. The Home Depot store truck only had a rug and some light on it. I guess that stuff would not fit in the car I thought to myself. We carried the stuff in and upstairs. We sat it on the floor just outside the room. That truck left and we started to unload the bed, bath and beyond truck which had everything in it except the kitchen sink. After we got everything unloaded I walked into the living room and picked up a sleeping Bella and held her. She was small enough that she fit in my arm just perfectly. She then started to stir some and when she opened her eyes and saw me she smiled.

"Hey Bella, it's about time you wake up," I told her.

"I am sorry, I was just really tired from all the shopping that Alice put me through. So has my stuff showed up?" she asked me.

"Yes it did and they are working on your room now. They are actually almost done with it. But Alice told me to keep you down here while they all work on it. So are you hungry or what?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am getting that way. When are my parents going to show up?" she asked me.

I looked at the time and it was going on 8pm and I smiled at her.

"They should be here at 9pm, so in about an hour. What do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing to big, it is really late," she told me.

I sat her on the couch with a cartoon on and went to the kitchen. I grabbed her some popcorn and a glass of milk and brought it out to her. She climbed back into my lap and ate while watching TV. She got done and then I heard two cars pulling up the driveway and I smiled at her. They stopped in front of the house and we both heard three car door shuts and she got off of me and waited for them to knock on the door. I saw them walking up to the door and then we heard her dad knock. She opened the door and was quickly picked up by her dad. He kissed her all over and she laughed. Then they all walked in and saw me and smiled.

"Well hello Edward, where is everyone else?" her mom asked me.

"Oh, they are upstairs fixing a room up for Bella when she gets to stay the nights. You all are welcome to have a seat till they are done. I say they will be down in about 10 minutes or less," I told them.

Bella went to her mom and she hugged her tight. We sat around and talked while they fixed Bella's room up. We then heard them all coming downstairs smiling and they saw Bella's parents and smiled at them.

"Well hello everyone. Bella, your room is done if you are ready to see it," Esme told her.

Bella got up from her moms lap and we all walked upstairs to Bella's new room. Alice grabbed Bella by the hand and pulled her to her door which had her name on it painted in black and purple.

"Okay Bella, are you ready to see your new room?" Alice asked her.

Bella nodded her head and when Alice opened the door and Bella walked in her little mouth dropped to the floor. It was priceless to see. We all laughed when she started to jump up and down and I looked at her parents who were just as surprised as Bella was.

"You guys did this for our Bella?" Renee asked us.

"Yes we did Renee. We thought that when Bella stays the nights she will have her own room and wont be scared to stay by herself. We got her a night light and even a CD player that will play light piano music to help her sleep. So is this okay with all of you? I mean I knew we should have asked but I knew you all would love it," Alice told them.

"It is just fine Alice. We love how all of you have taken to Bella and I am glad that she has another family to be with her. Well Bella, I know you don't want to but it is time to go home and get ready for bed. So grab you stuff and tell them all goodnight," Bella's mom told her.

Bella made her rounds and hugged everyone. She told us thank you and that she will see us tomorrow. I watched as they got her in her dads car and then they all left. I smiled and then went to my room.

Thanks for reading. I hoped you all like this chapter. Please tell me what you think and vote please. Thanks. Love to all JenCullen28.


	10. A month later

Chapter 10: A month later

Bella's P.O.V.

Well it has been a month now and I am doing really well with my ballet. I know how to do many more moves and I will tell you about them later. I turned five two weeks later and had an awesome birthday party thanks to Alice. Things have been good but last week dad and I lost our home to a fire. See what happened is me and dad were in bed sleeping and I was woke up by him telling me our house is on fire and we were trapped on the second floor. I was crying really hard and dad was holding me. We had not other way out but through the window in my room. So dad was getting ready to jump when we saw the Cullen's telling dad not to jump. I then saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett climb the wall like spider-man and I just could not believe what I was seeing. They came through my window and Edward grabbed me and he held me. He walked up to my window and jumped out my window. I screamed because it scared me that he would get hurt but he landed on his feet. I held onto him and I saw Emmett with my dad on his back jump next and landed on his feet. Then Jasper jumped out my window. We stood there while the fire burned my home.

The cops and firefighters came and they tired to save the house but it was to late. Mom and Phil came running after they heard the sirens and saw our house on fire. I was just glad that no one was hurt. I held onto Edward till mom came and grabbed me from him. She held me while crying. I was still crying but it was because I was scared. I just lost everything that meant a lot to me but me and dad are alive because of the Cullen's. I now had some questions for them. Mom grabbed dad and pulled him into a hug and we held each other for a bit while we watched the house burn to the ground. The EMT's came up to me and dad and put us on some oxygen because we inhaled a lot of smoke. An hour later they had the house out but all that was left was the fireplace. The rest of the house was in a pile on the ground.

Dad was asked many questions by his own police station that he did not know a lot of the questions. We were sleeping, the Cullen's were driving by when they saw the house was on fire. They took a ladder from a person house next door to us and they helped us out. Or at least that is why my dad and Carlisle told the police. I guess them climbing the wall and jumping out the window without getting hurt was a secret. I am going to find out what is going on and soon. We all went to moms and dads Phil house where me and dad got baths again and I was put to bed. Alice and Edward were in my room with me because I was still crying. Edward held me while Alice patted my back. I started to calm down and I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

So yeah, that is how my month has gone. We found out yesterday that there was a faulty wire in the kitchen that caught fire and then burned the house down. I got over it somewhat and have been going to ballet classes while the others shift through what was left of the house. Alice and I are in my second class now and I am learning how to balance without the barre.

"Bella, you are doing so good. I am so proud of you keeping your mind on your dancing and not what just happened to you a week ago," Ms. Denali told me.

I have learned so far the Retire and retire releve. Retire (ruh-tee-Ray) this move helps me stand on my own without the barre. It also helped me find my balance which is very important since I am not working with the barre much. In a retire position you transfer your weight to your left leg. Lift you right foot off the floor, bending your knee and shin, toward the left knee. Touch your pointed right foot to your left leg, just below the kneecap. Your knee should be outward toward the wall to your right and your hips and shoulders should stay down. Bring your right arm into middle fifth position. Then, letting go of the barre with your left hand, join both arms in middle fifth. Then you try to balance there. It is hard at first but once you keep doing it it gets better. The other position I learned was the retire releve which is where you put your arms over your head in high fifth position. That one is really hard but I am doing good with it.

It is now break time and I was happy. I mean my feet and knees hurt a little bit and I needed Alice to rub them for me. Oh I also lost all of my ballet stuff in the house fire. Me and dad have been staying with mom and Phil till we can get another house. I walked over to Alice and sat in the floor where she took my shoes off and started to rub my feet and legs.

The other two new moves I learned in ballet class one is the Fondue and the fondue (fon-DUE) is where you start from two legs and – gradually bending both legs and transferring all your weight to one leg. It was hard at first but now I can do it with and without the barre. The other is called cou-de-pied (KOO-de-peeAY) position is a pose in which one foot is slightly raised off the ground. You can do the cou-de-pied position to the front and back. Doing that with the fondue was hard but since I have been working on them I can do both without holding onto the barre and keep my balance. My friends in my ballet class keep telling me that I am doing really good and they are glad that I got the main part except for a couple of the girls that I am not friends with. Jess and Lauren are always calling me a show off because I have help from others who are in ballet. I just tell them to shut up and walk away.

Right now it is time for me to learn another move without the barre along with the older kids. Oh yeah there is this one step that we learned that I love the name to. It's called the horse step but the french word for it is called pas-de-cheval (PAH-duh-shuh-VAHL) it is where you lift your right foot into the regular cou-de-pied front position. Extend your foot to the front as if you are going to to degage, and place your toes on the ground in the battenment tendu front position. There you have it – the pas de cheval. That one is fun to do.

"Okay class, will you all please stand in D-1 in first position," Ms. Denali called to us.

We all got up from our breaks and took our positions like she told us.

"Thank you, now we all know the 9 positions of the battenment tendu positions except for Bella we are going to do a new move called the Arabesque (ah-rah-BESK), is the position with one leg lifted behind you. It is going to be a little hard but I know you all can do it. Bella and Alice come here for a moment please?" Ms. Denali asked us.

I walked up to her and she smiled at me.

"Alice, I am going to teach Bella this move but I really need you to help me teach her the 9 positions of battenment tendu at home. Then she will know what I am talking about when I say position quatrueme derriere. That will help me a lot with teaching her the other moves to come," Ms. Denali told us.

I went back with the class and Ms. Denali smiled at us.

"Okay, to do a arabesque in first stand facing D-7, in fifth position with your right foot in back, with your arms in low fifth position. With your right foot, do a battenment tendu to the back as you bring your arms into middle fifth position. Lift your right leg into arabesque, maintaining the turnout of your right hip, with a straight knee and pointed foot, making sure you heel can't be seen from the front. As you lift your leg, open your right arm to second position, palm down, your elbow slightly behind your shoulder. Meanwhile, straighten your left arm in front of your left shoulder, hand at eye level, and focus your eyes on your hand with your chin slightly lifted. That there you have arabesque in first," she told us.

I did as she said and well I lost my balance and fell on my face along with two others. I got back up and tried again till I got it and I saw myself in the mirror and smiled. I was doing this hard position and I loved it. We came out of it and everyone clapped for each other. Then Ms. Denali came up to me smiling.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked me.

"Yes I am. I just lost my balance but I got it back," I told her with a smile.

"Okay class is dismissed," the teacher told us.

I walked over to Alice and she brought me into a hug and I smiled. I was so hot and she was so cold to the touch. I did not want to let her go but we had to leave. I had to practice the 9 battenment tendu moves. So I put my regular shoes on and stood up. I then smiled at Alice.

"I am so hungry, can we stop some where and eat?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and then we left school. I was so tired but I was also very happy for learning a new step today and going to be doing 9 more soon. I have already done one but I have 8 more to learn before I can go on. We stopped at a small cafe and I had a salad with pickles; I love pickles. I still had a few days before I could eat real food again and I so could not wait. I looked at Alice and I still had questions I wanted to ask her. I started to say something till she looked at me and smiled.

"Bella, I know you have questions for us. But right here is not the right place to ask them. When we get back to my house and you dad comes then we will see if we can talk about it. But till then lets eat and then get to my house," she told me.

I was in utter shock then because she knew that I wanted to talk but I did not say anything that I wanted to talk. I knew something is up but I will wait. As we were eating Joe and his mom came in. Then Destiny came in with her mom. They saw me and smiled. They came over and I smiled at them then Joe asked us if they could join us and I looked to Alice. She nodded her head and then I got up and Joe scooted in then I sat next to him and then Destiny sat next to me.

"So, what are you two up to?" I asked them.

"Well our parents just got done shopping with each other and we all got hungry. So how was ballet class two?" Des asked me.

"Hard but really fun. I am so tired but I am loving it. Here in a bit we are going to have to leave because Alice has to work with me to teach me the 9 positions of battenment tendu. I got hungry after class so we came here for me to eat," I told her.

I looked to Joe and he smiled at me and then he did something that I was not expecting; he grabbed my hand and held it. I just looked at him but I did not pull away. Okay so what I have a crush on a boy in my class. I smiled and ate while they ordered food. We all sat around talking and when I got done we had to leave.

"I am sorry guys, but I have to leave now. I have some work to do and not a lot of time to do it in. I will see you guys in class tomorrow tho," I told them.

Des moved for me to get out and they stood up and I gave them a hug. Joe kissed me on the cheek and I know I blushed. Alice saw it and smiled really big at me. I told them bye then we left to go to her house. I could still feel the heat on my face and I smiled.

"So Bella, you have a little boyfriend there?" Alice asked me.

"No, we are just friends. And two if dad or mom found out I would be dead, I am just five you know," I told her.

"Bella, you may look five but you are way more mature than most five year old's. You have the body of a five year old but the mind of a 10 year old," she told me.

I just smiled at her and then we started to sing to the songs on the radio. Not to long and we were pulling up in front of her house. I still can't get over how beautiful the house is. I got out of my booster seat and jumped out of the car. My balance has much improved since I started ballet and I was so happy about that. We walked into the house and the first person I saw was Edward and I ran up to him and he picked me up and hugged me.

"Hey Bella, how was you classes today?" he asked me.

"They were fun and I loved it. How was your day?" I asked him.

"It was good. Went to school and then came home to help mom clean house. So what are we going to do today?" he asked me.

"Alice and I guess you can to have to teach me the 9 battenment tendu positions. I learned the arabesque today and it was hard; I fell on my face. But I got back up and did it again. I am okay but that move is very hard. So if you want get ready and come help Alice teach me," I told him.

He nodded his head and took off upstairs. I did a few stretches there in the living room while I talked to everyone else. Then Edward came back downstairs in his workout fit and then us three went upstairs to the dance room. I changed my shoes to my ballet slippers and us three did some warmup moves. Then Alice came up to me.

"Bella, do you remember how to do the croise devant?" Alice asked me.

I nodded my head and I found D-8 and got into fifth position and did what was require of it. I came out of the croise devant and bowed before them. They smiled and clapped for me.

"Very good Bella, that is the first of 9 tendu's. Instead of saying battenment tendu I am going to short it to tendu. Now you have 8 more to learn. If at anytime you need a break tell us and we will stop for you to rest," she told me.

I nodded my head and I smiled. I faced D-1 and waited to start.

"Good, now we can learn the 2 tendu. It is called quatrieme devant (kah-tree-EM duh-VAHN). Stand facing like you are, in fifth position with your right foot in front, arms in low fifth position. With your right foot, do a battenment tendu to the front, lifting your arms through middle fifth position into second position. Your head faces forward with your chin slightly lifted. Now watch me and Edward and then I want you to do it," Alice told me.

I stood there and I watched them do the quatrieme devant and it was so beautiful. Then Alice nodded at me and then she said stop.

"To make the first time easy, Edward I want you to move Bella into the move. Like if you were playing with a puppet," Alice told him.

Edward came up to me and bowed to me and I bowed to him telling him it was okay for him to touch me. He got onto his knees because I am so short and he grabbed my arm and put them into position and then my legs. I looked at myself in the mirror after he got up and moved away. I smiled at myself because it looked so beautiful. I came out of it and then I did it again but by myself. I messed up a couple of times but then I got it. They both clapped at me and I bowed again.

"That was so good Bella, you are doing really well. Okay, I am going to tell you the others and Edward is going to move you that way and then I want you to do it yourself. Now the next one is called, efface devant (ef-fah-SAY duh-VAHN). Stand facing D-2, in fifth position with your right foot in front, arms in low fifth position. You stand the same way that you do in croise devant but you are facing D-2. Your head faces D-8. So I know you can do that just the opposite," Alice told me.

So I did a tendu to the front, toward D-2. I brought my arms through middle fifth position, and I lifted my right arm into second position as my left arm raised over my head. I held it and they clapped for me. I smiled.

"Okay the next one is called ecarte devant, (ay-car-TAY) devant. Stand facing D-8, in fifth position with your right foot in front, arms in low fifth position. With your right foot, do a tendu to the side, toward D-2. Meanwhile, bring your arms through middle fifth position, and lift your right arm over you head as you left arm opens to second position. Your head faces D-2 with your chin slightly lifted," she told me.

Then Edward came up to me and moved me into the position and he moved away so I could see what I looked liked. I came out of it and then I did it. I again messed up again but after the second time I did it without no help. I smiled and they clapped again. I was feeling really tired and needed a break.

"Alice and Edward, I can't do no more right now. I am really tired and need a break. After my break if you don't mind I can do the first four I learned and then be done for the day," I told them.

"We can do that. Your dad will be here soon and you look very tired," Edward told me.

I nodded my head and I took a seat next to them on the floor and my feet thanked me for getting off of them. I stretched my legs out and that felt good also. Alice handed me a bottle of water and I drink it all up. I stretched some more and I stood back up in center floor.

"Okay Bella, I will call the moves off and you do them. Quatrieme devant," she told me.

I moved into that position and I smiled when I did not mess up.

"Efface devant," she told me.

I faced D-2 and moved my body to that position and I was really happy again that I did not mess it up also.

'Ecarte devant," she told me.

I had to think for a second but I did the move and I messed up a little bit but I corrected myself and smiled. They clapped for me and I laughed. I was done for the day and I was so very happy.

"Bella, you did very good today; I am very proud of you. Now we can downstairs and wait for you dad to come and get you," Alice told me.

I started to walk and it hurt but I walked on till Edward picked me up and carried me downstairs. I smiled at him and thanked him for doing that. He sat down with me still holding on to him because he was so cold to the touch and I was very hot everywhere. I wonder if we are going to talk about them tonight or not, I thought to myself. I felt Edward go stiff and I looked at him and if looks could kill Alice would be dead for some reason. I saw him shake his head no and I looked at Alice who was not smiling but looking mad also. I touched Edward's face and he calmed down some and gave me a smile.

"What is it with you two? You two look like your ready to kill each other," I asked them.

"Well Bella, Alice wants to tell you about us and I don't want you to know because it can and will be very dangerous for you. I want to protect you from what we are," Edward told me.

I was flatted but I really wanted to know what was going on with them. I just nodded at him and I laid my head on his chest and fell sleep.


	11. The Truth

Chapter 11: The Truth

I just got woke up by Edward and I smiled at him. I looked around and saw my dad sitting next to us talking to Carlisle and Esme. I tugged on his shirt and he looked at me and smiled.

"About time you wake up angel. I heard you had a long day and even fell on your face today in class. Are you okay?" dad asked me.

"Yeah I am okay, just a little sore. How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"You fell asleep at 3 and it is now going on 6pm so three hours," Edward told me.

I smiled and then I stretched some and then dad took me from Edward and sat me in his lap and looked at me.

"Bella, we have been talking since you been sleeping and they all decided to tell you their story. I know you can keep secrets and well honey this is a really big one that you need to keep. If you tell anyone we all could and will die. They told me that you have been wanting to ask questions and they are about to tell you. Carlisle, I give you and the others permission to tell Bella about you all. Also Bells, don't be scared. They will not hurt you, I promise," dad told me.

I just looked at everyone and then I nodded my head. I was feeling a little nervous but not scared. Carlisle then stood up and came to me and dad and sat next to us. He smiled and then he looked at everyone and I saw them nodding at him. He smiled back at me.

"Bella, what I am about to tell you is real. You and everyone else have been told that we are not real but we are. Again, please do not tell no one about us or we all could die. Okay, here I go. Bella, me and my family here are vampires. I know you have noticed that we are cold and our skin is hard. I knew you wanted to know how we could scale your wall of your house when it caught fire. Well that is because we are vampires. Do you know what vampires are?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked around at the house full of now vampires and I still did not real scared. I then looked back to Carlisle.

"Yes, I know what vampires are. I have seen a movie with some in it and I knew they were not real until now. I am okay with it and I am not scared. What, I have been hanging out with all of you and none of you have attempted to hurt me. I do have some questions tho," I told Carlisle.

"Questions are good. We can answer any questions you have for us," he told me.

I took a deep breath and smiled.

"First, why are you guys eyes yellow and sometimes almost black?" I asked.

"Well Bella, we are what you would call vegetarians. We only drink the blood of animals so that makes our eyes gold and when you see them almost black or black that means we are thirsty and we need to hunt," Carlisle told me.

I thought about that for a moment and then it hit me.

"Alice, are my teachers Carmen and Kate Denali vampires also? They have the same color eyes like you all do and I see them change darker. You told me that they are your cousins, is that true?" I asked her.

"Yes Bella, Carmen and Kate are vampires like us. No, in real life they are not our cousins. That is just the human story we tell everyone so they don't suspect anything. There are two others that are teacher there two that are with the Denali and they also are vampires. Soon you will meet Tanya and Irina, they are the other two teachers," Alice told me.

I nodded at her and then I had another question for her.

"Alice, when we were at the cafe today you knew what I wanted to ask and you told me not now. How did you even know I wanted to talk to you what we are talking about now?" I asked her.

"Well Bella, some vampires have special powers. Me, Edward and Jasper here have special powers. I can see the future so that is how I knew what you wanted to talk about. Jasper, he can control emotions. Like say you were scared, mad or sad he can calm you down without touching you. He can make you feel really happy for no reason or he can make you really mad and you wont even know why you are. Edward, can read minds. That is why sometimes you see us just staring at each other well we are talking to each other without words. I can see what he is going to ask and I can tell him without talking," she told me.

When she told me that he can read minds I felt a blush come on me and I hid my face in dads chest. I was so embarrassed that I did not want to even looked at no one. I felt someone tap on my back and I shook my head no. I then heard Alice laugh.

"Give her a minute, she just found out Edward can read minds and is now really embarrassed. Bella, don't worry to much honey. Edward can't read your mind correctly. He can only read your thoughts if you let him. It's not like us who he can hear with no troubles," Alice told me.

I took my face out of dads chest and I looked at her. She just smiled at me and I felt better but what has he heard? Oh man, I wonder if he knows I have a crush on him? I looked around and then I looked at him.

"Edward, what have you heard from me?" I asked him.

"Just that you really love ballet and how much you love your family and us. Don't worry you are really good at keeping your thoughts from me. Your dad is the same way, I can only read what he wants me to read," Edward told me.

I then felt way much better after he told me that. I then had another question but for Jasper.

"Jasper, why is it when I come over you take off to do other things?" I asked him.

"Well Bella, I am still new to the animal blood diet and your blood gets to me sometimes. Like when you blush I find it hard to be around you so I walk out so I don't hurt you. But I am doing better," he told me and then smiled at me.

"I am sorry about that. I will try my best to control my blushing but no guarantees. I think I am done with the questions now. Thank you all for letting me know about you all. Oh wait, sorry one more question but it's for my dad. Dad, how do you know about them?" I asked him.

He smiled at me then.

"Well Bells, one day I was working and I had a call of a disturbance from Carlisle here. So I got into my car and came here to find out what was going on. When I got here I saw my best friends son Jacob Black here. He was arguing with the guys here over something I did not understand and then he did something that shocked the hell out of me. He turned into a wolf right in front of me and started to growl at the Cullen's. I stepped in the middle of him and them and I pointed my gun at Jake or the wolf. I told Jake to change back and he did and that is when I found out that vampires and shape shifter exist. Since then I became real good friends with the Cullen's and have been protecting them from now the wolf pack that lives here in Cherry Hill, NJ. So that is how I know about them and now you know about the wolf pack," dad told me.

I sat there for a moment thinking about what I was just told. My best friends here are vampires and now I found out that there are people out there who can shape shift into wolves. What kind of world am I living in. I smiled at everyone and then my stomach growled and some of them laughed at me. Esme got up and smiled at us.

"I am going to cook you two dinner so Bella can ask more questions if she wants," Esme told my dad.

He just nodded his head and he looked at me and smiled. I looked to Edward and reached for him. He took me from my dad and sat me in his lap. I looked at him then.

"I have a few questions more. I am just going to ask them and you all can answer them if you want. Do you all eat? Because I have never seen you all eat. Do you all sleep? I know you all are real fast because that night I got to spend the night and well that morning I woke up and I saw Rose and Em talking outback and then they took off really fast. You laughed when my stomach growled, do you have supper human hearing also?" I asked them.

"We don't eat because human food does not agree with our stomach. We never sleep. Yes we are real fast and yes we have supper hearing. Can I take you for a run? If it is okay with your dad. So you can see what it feels like to go real fast. I promise you will not get hurt," Edward told me.

I looked at dad and he smiled at both of us.

"Yes Edward, you can take her for a run. I like it so maybe she will to," dad told him.

Edward then stood up with me in his arms and smiled.

"Just call me when you two dinner is done and I will bring her back," Edward told my dad.

He nodded and then Edward walked me out the front door and smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

I again was nervous but I nodded my head. He then took off and he was running through the woods carrying me. At first I was scared to death but I got use to it and I opened my eyes to see the trees blur by us. I was scared that he would run into a tree but he did not. He then stopped some where in the woods and looked down at me.

"Bella, since you are my best friend even tho you are just five. I am going to show you something that even my family don't know about except for Alice," Edward told me.

I nodded my head and he then walked forward and all I saw was a wall of bushes. He then put his hand through the bushes and pushed them out of the way and he walked into this open area that was covered in summer flowers. It was very beautiful here. He walked to the middle and sat down on the grass.

"I call this my meadow. I found it many years ago and have claimed it as mine. I come here when I need to get away and think for a bit. It is very peaceful and I wanted to share it with my best friend," he told me.

I looked around and then I smiled at him. Edward then pulled my face to look at him. He looked sad for some reason.

"Edward, what is wrong?" I asked him.

"Bella, I also brought you out here to tell you something and well you are not going to like it. You see Bella, me and my family don't age and we have to keep moving around so people wont noticed that we are not aging. So in April of next year we are moving to another state that is not as sunny. You noticed that Alice can't be with you all the time in Ballet class it is because we can not go in the sun. People would know we were different. Don't worry tho we still have a few months before then. Also, we will be here to see you do your recital. Carmen and Kate are leaving also but their sisters will be here to teach ballet. They teach the older kids in the school. So what do you think?" he asked me.

"Well, like you said we do have a few months but I don't want you all to leave me. I want to be around you and everyone else. I wonder if dad would go where you all go. Where are you all moving to?" I asked him.

"Where your mom and step-dad Phil moved from. The sun don't shine there but maybe a week out of the year. Dad has a new job waiting there for him. We will be starting a new school. I don't want to leave either Bella but we just can't stay to much longer or we would be noticed. If your dad wants to move there then that would be awesome. But what about you mom who moved from there to here to be closer to you. We will see what will happen," Edward told me.

I just nodded my head and I sat there in his lap as the clouds started to part some and then the sun started to shine. I looked at Edward and I knew why then why they could not be in the sun. He started to sparkle in the sun. It looked like he had diamonds all over his body and well he was very beautiful. I started to pick at his arm because I looked like you could just take the sparkle off but I could not. We sat there and then Edward's phone started to ring. He answered it and told who ever it was okay.

"We have to get back, you dinner is done now," he told me.

I nodded my head and he stood up still holding me and then he took off through the woods again. Not to long later we were at his house and he ran me into the house. I smiled when I saw my dad.

"So how was your ride?" he asked me.

"At first it was very scary and I closed my eyes. Then I looked and it was fun then, I loved it," I told him.

Edward put me down and then me and dad walked to the dinning room to eat. Esme had made some home made pizza and it looked so good. I had my salad first then I ate two slices of pizza. I got done and I was nice and full and sleepy again. I walked into the living room and I went to Rose and she picked me up and put me in her lap. Dad joined us and smiled.

"Well Bells, I guess we need to go. You look like you are going to pass out again. Thank you guys for the wonderful dinner and taking care of Bella for me. Lets go Bells," dad told me.

I gave Rose a hug and then made my rounds. Then me and dad left the Cullen's house.

"Dad, Edward told me that they are going to have to move soon. I don't want them to move tho. I will miss them very much. You think we can move when they do? It will be where mom and Phil moved from. We can find out if they want to move back also and we can find a ballet school close. Please dad, think about it before you tell me no," I told him.

He nodded his head at me and smiled. We got home, I got a bath and mom came upstairs to tuck me in. She gave me a kiss and told me goodnight and left my room. I laid there thinking about how much my life has changed. Then I fell sleep.


	12. Maybe Moving and Another School

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up for all of you. I just been busy and just have not had time to write. I hope you all forgive me. Here is another chapter for all of you and I hope you like it. Thanks, JenCullen28.

Chapter 12: Maybe moving and another school

Bella's P.O.V.

It is again almost the weekend. I have class today and I can't wait. I have been doing really good this past week and I am learning a lot. I have learned how to balance without the barre so far. We have learned more moves and dance moves. I have not told anyone about the Cullen's moving in a few months and me and dad have not talked to mom and Phil about maybe us moving with them. Dad has been looking for a home for us in Forks and he told me that he had found a couple of them. We even been looking for a ballet school for me and so far all the ones we found are in Seattle which is a two hour drive from where we will be. But I know if Alice drives we can be there in no time. I just wonder how mom and Phil will act after we tell them that we want to move to Forks, Washington. Anyways, it is time for me to go to school.

I got up from my bed and mom came in smiling.

"Morning Bella, get ready. Alice is here to take you to class," she told me.

I nodded at her and then she left but Alice came in to help me get ready. I was ready to go and Alice smiled at me.

"Bella, I see you and your dad talking to your mom and Phil about wanting to move to Forks. So get ready to talk to them later and no I am not going to tell you how it turns out. Lets go before you are late," she told me.

She grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs and I saw dad. I gave him a hug as he handed me a bowl of fruit for me to eat on my way to class. Alice put me in my booster seat and then we were off. I ate while she drove and we talked some but she still would not budge on telling me how the talk will go. She pulled up to the school and we got out and I smiled at her. We walked in and we noticed that something was not right, everyone was standing outside the classes talking and even some were crying. I looked at Alice and she had a far away look in her eyes and I knew she was having a vision. Ben, Ange, Destiny, Joe, Draven, and Nikki came up to me looking sad.

"Guys, what is going on?" I asked them.

"Bella, the school is no longer open. They closed it because they ran out of money and now we all don't have a place to dance around here. Bella, I don't know what we are going to do?" Nikki told me.

I looked at Alice and she gave me a sad smile.

"Kids, I am going to call my mom and dad and we will see what we can do," Alice told them.

So Alice got on the phone with her parents and I could not hear what they were talking about because everyone was talking. Both Denali sisters came to us and waited till Alice got off the phone. Alice got off and she looked at me and bent down to me and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, I am going to tell the parents of just your class that they all can come to my home and we will have class but there in the dance room. Then we have to talk about another school that is taking kids but they will have to move to Seattle to go to it. So just listen and it will be all okay," she told me.

I nodded at her and then I thought of Jasper.

"What about Jasper and all the human kids?" I asked her.

"He will be okay," she told me.

I just nodded and she told our little group to follow her. So we all followed her to a classroom with their parents and she smiled at everyone.

"Okay, I called you all into here to tell you that I just called my parents and they told me that you all can come to our house and we will have class there. We have a big dance room because my whole family dance ballet and other dances. So if you all want to follow me to my house lets go. But don't tell know one else because we don't have that much room for everyone," she told us.

So everyone agreed and then we all started to leave. Alice stopped and talked to both Denali sisters and they nodded their heads and started to follow us out also. Then it hit me; what about ballet class two? Then I thought about it and I saw Carmen get in her car and she told me that she will see me at the Cullen's house and then she left. I got into my seat and Alice got in and we were off with a line of cars behind us. We talked and sang to some music while we were heading home. I pulled out my cell and told mom first what was going on and then I called dad and told him what was going on.

We got to her house and I saw Carlisle standing outside smiling. Everyone got out and we all stood in front of him.

"Welcome to my house. I am opening my house to all of you and I hope you all will respect my home and family. My wife Esme is fixing lunch for all of you to eat later and I am sorry. I did not tell you all my name. My name is Carlisle Cullen and welcome. Alice will show you the room that you all will be dancing in and I hope you all have fun," he told us.

He stepped to the side and Alice led us all in. We all went upstairs and I looked for the rest of the Cullen's but I did not see the others. We all got to the room and Alice walked in and when we all got into the room everyone gasped and even smiled at the size of the dance room. That is when I saw the other Cullen kids. They were dressed in their ballet outfits and smiling at all of us. Then a thought hit me and I smiled really big.

"Alice, before we start I have got to talk to you, Edward and Carlisle for a moment," I told her.

She smiled and then nodded her head. Edward came up to me and I saw Jess and Lauren give me dirty looks and I smiled at them. Edward picked me up and we walked out of the room after Alice told Ms. Carmen Denali to start that we will be back. We walked to Carlisle's office and we walked in. Edward sat down with me in his lap and I smiled. Carlisle looked at us and he looked a little confused.

"How can I help you three?" he asked.

"Carlisle, I have an idea for you. What if you and Esme open a ballet school in Forks? I mean you all have been doing ballet for many years and your kids here could be teachers along with the Denali clan if they want to. I know you all can do it but I wanted to put it in your head to think about," I told him.

He smiled at me and then he looked at all three of us.

"Me and Esme will talk about it but that is a real good idea and I like to do that. As soon as I talk to Esme we will get back with you three," he told us.

We smiled at him and we walked out and back into the dance room. Carmen had everyone doing warm ups and I joined them. We worked for a couple of house on all the moves we knew and we even worked on some moves for the play that will not happen now. I felt sad for that but I know we will be okay. Esme came up to the room and told us that lunch was ready and we all walked downstairs to the kitchen where there were some more tables with plates of salads, and soups. We all ate and talked some and then we all went back upstairs to do some more dancing.

It was now going on 2pm and class was over. Alice stood in the middle of the room and smiled at everyone.

"I would like to say thank you for trusting us to do the class here. Until we have another school you all can come back here on Monday and we will have class here till then. You all did really good and we want to dance for all of you. Me and my family and our friends the Denali sisters have been dancing for years and we have done many dance recitals and even plays. So if you all will have a seat against the walls and have fun," she told all of us.

I sat next to Joe and Edward sat next to me on the other side and I smiled at both of them. Then Edward got up and took his place. The music started and it was moonlight sonata and I smiled because it was my fave song of all time. We watched as they started to dance and I loved watching them. I heard some of the kids gasps and even some of the adults gasped when Edward, Jasper and Emmett picked up their partners over their heads. I can not wait till that was me being picked up like that. The song ended and everyone started to clap and cheer for them and they bowed for us.

Everyone got up and I talked to some of my friends till Edward came up to me and picked me up. We both looked at Lauren and Jess glared at me and we both smiled. I knew Edward knew that they liked him and we laughed at the looks on their faces. Everyone left and it left me, the Cullen's and the Denali sisters. We all went downstairs and sat around. Carlisle got up and smiled at all of us.

"Guys, Bella put an idea in my head and I talked to Esme about it. If you all are willing to do this then we will be very happy. Bella told me the idea about me and Esme opening a ballet school of our own. You guys will be teachers if you all want to and it would be fun. Denali sisters, you could be teachers also if you all want to be also. So what do you all think about that?" He asked everyone.

I looked around and some were smiling and some were thinking about what Carlisle told them. We sat around talking about the pro's and con's but in the end they all agreed that it would be fun. I was happy and know all I had to do was tell mom and Phil about it and hope that they agree to move back to Forks. It was going on 5 when dad came to get me. Carlisle told him about our idea and he loved it also. He told us that he called the police station there in Forks and that they are looking for a police chief and that he would love to have that job. So if we move dad will have a job waiting for him. We told the Cullen's bye and then we left.

We got home and dad called mom and Phil to the living room. They took a seat and dad nodded to me. I stood up feeling really small then.

"Mom and dad, I have a question to ask you and please don't talk till I am done. The ballet school that I was going to closed today. They will not open back up because they don't have the money. Anyways, we had class at the Cullen's house and it was fun. Mom and dad, I know you two just moved here to be closer to me but I was wondering and hoping that we all could move to Forks, Washington. The Cullen's are moving there and are going to open a ballet school and I would love to be there. They are going to tell the other parents and so that the kids I am with can move to be in this school. I am going to give you all time to think about what I just said," I told them.

We sat there for a bit and it was to quiet but mom and Phil talked quietly and then they looked at me and dad.

"We were not planning on moving again but Bella if it will make you happy then we will move back to Forks. Our home still has not sold so we have that house still and all we have to do is look for a home for you dad. I am sorry about your ballet school closing but I know the Cullen's are going to be really good teachers. So yes we will move again just to keep you happy," she told me.

I started to jump up and down and cheering. I was the happiest girl in the world now. I gave them both hugs and we talked some more. We had dinner and I called Alice and she told me that she knew that they would say yes. It is now going on 10pm and I am very tired. Mom gave me a bath and then put me to bed. I laid there thinking about how it would be living in Forks. I know the wolves wont be there and I was happy about that. Dad helps keep the Cullen's safe from them but we never know when they will attack. I fell asleep thinking about moving.

Well peeps, I know it is short but I have things I have to do. So on Thursday I hope to have another chapter up for all of you. I am going to write a chapter every other day. So on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's I will upload if I can. But this week Thursday will be the next time I will write a chapter for all of you if I am home. Thanks for reading. Love to All, Jencullen28.


	13. 10 years later

Hey guys, here is another chapter for all of you wonderful fans and readers. I hope you like it and also I am going to be skipping now, I hope you all will like it. Thanks for reading. JenCullen28.

Chapter 13: 10 years later

Bella's P.O.V.

Well, me, my dad, mom and step-dad Phil, has been living in Forks, Washington for 10 years now; that makes me 15. I have loved it and still love it. Just one thing that I don't like about it is that there is another tribe of wolves that live here in a place called La Push. Dad told me that Jake and his dad has moved here to live with that wolf pack but they can not hurt my Cullen family. The Cullen's lived here many years ago and they have a treaty with them. The Cullen's can not go on their land and if they break the treaty by taking a human life they will all die. So I have not been to La Push and I don't plan on it.

Carlisle and Esme have a ballet/dance school now and have many people coming to it. It is a school so for now I live here in a room with other girls. The school is called Cullen's Dance School. Not only do they teach ballet but also ballroom dancing, jazz, tap, modern dance and hip-hop. The whole Denali clan are teacher so are Rose, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. All the kids that I went to school with in Cherry Hill, NJ are now living here and going to the school. Also, the school teaches all the school stuff like math, art, music, and so on. We have certified teachers that work that part of the school.

So you ask how the Cullen's and the Denali clan are not being noticed that they are not aging. Well, like five years ago they all moved to Alaska but had other teachers take over the dance school while they stayed in Alaska. They have all been back for five years now and are going to push it to see how long they can stay before having to move again. Oh, right now I am learning how to do ballroom dancing with my boyfriend Joe. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend for three years now but I am secretly in love with Edward. Right now Edward is still to old for me and I really do like Joe a lot. We have been dance partners for four years and I love dancing with Joe.

My dad is the police chief and Phil is the Mayor of Forks. I am loving living here even tho the sun only shines every once in awhile; other than that it rains a lot here. I also can now play the drums and the violin. Nikki, Destiny, and Ange are best friends and hangout all the time if we are not studying or dancing. Alice and Rose are sisters or that is what we call each other and Emmett and Jasper are my big brothers. Me and Edward are well that is kinda hard to put in words. We are best friends but we also have feelings for each other. It is almost time for Thanksgiving Day and school will be out for a week. Mom and Phil live in a house right next to me and dad.

The kids and their families that are going to the school are going some other places and we are going to have a good size Thanksgiving diner. The Cullen's are going to let us humans use their house for all the people that will be here with us. They will be helping us but we have to come up with a story for why they are not eating and the Denali clan also. Today me and Edward are going to hang out because everyone else have other plans and we had none. He still have not told me where he was taking me and it is driving me crazy. I told Joe that I was going to hang out with Edward today and he said he did not care. He and another guy were going to hang out and he told me to have fun.

I just woke up and I smiled when I saw Edward sitting in my chair by my window. He came up to me and laid next to me.

"Good morning Bella, how are you?"

"I am good, and good morning to you also Edward. So where are you going to take me today?"

"You will just have to wait and see soon. But right now you need to get up and eat. Your dad has breakfast ready and is waiting for you. I will come and pick you at 9am. Be ready, make sure you wear jeans, shoes and maybe a sweater. I will see you soon Bella," he told me.

He jumped out my window and I watched him take off into the woods and I smiled. Just then my phone rang and I saw it was Joe.

"Hey honey, whats up?"

"I have to talk to you now. I can't hide it no more. Can I come over and talk to you before you leave with Edward? I really need to talk to you now," he told me.

I felt my heart fall and I told him yes. He told me he will be here in a moment and then we hung up. I then called Edward.

"Edward, I just got a call from Joe and he has to talk to me. He told me he can't hide it anymore. I am scared Edward; what could he be hiding from me?"

"Bella, I am on my way and I will stay out of sight but will be in hearing range and will be here for you if you need me," he told me.

We hung up and I walked downstairs still in my night clothes. I saw a note on the kitchen table and it was from dad telling me he had to go but will see me later tonight. I smiled and took my food out of the microwave and sat down to eat. A few minutes later Joe showed up and I told him to come in. I offered him some food but he told me no. He grabbed me by my hand and pulled me up and into him. He kissed me and when he pulled away he had tears in his eyes and I was worried about him. He pulled me into the living room and we sat on the couch.

"Joe, what is wrong?"

"Bella, I have been hiding something from you and I can't do it no more. Bella, I have been denying myself and have came to terms with it now. Bella, know that I love you and always will but I want to be just friends. I am gay, and the guy I am hanging out with is really my boyfriend. I am so sorry Bella for not telling you. I hope you don't hate me," he told me.

I did not know what to say to that. I sat there and waited for my body to feel. My boyfriend for three years just told me he is gay, and has a boyfriend. I am I don't know.

"Joe, I can't believe what you just told me. I am well I just don't know. I am mad because you have been cheating on me with a guy and that hurts. I-I want to be friends still but I need some time to get this straight in my head. How long has this been going on?"

He looked down at his hands and then he looked at me.

"We have been together for almost three years now. I love him and I am so sorry to hurt you like this. Bella, I hope you forgive me. But I do have to go now, I will give you sometime and when you are ready to talk to me again I will be waiting. I am sorry Bella," he told me.

He stood up and walked out the door and left me on the couch with a broken heart. I started to cry and let the emotions take over me. My boyfriend of three years has been cheating on me for just that long and he just left me alone. I laid out on the couch and cried like I never cried before. My heart was broken and I had no one to hold me. I laid there crying and then I felt a pair of cold hands pick me up and I wrapped my arms around whoever it was and let me take me somewhere. I then felt something soft under me and I opened my eyes to see I was in my bed and in Edward's arm. I grabbed onto him and just let myself go, I cried harder and Edward let me cry on him. I then started to feel better and the crying slowed down and I looked at Edward.

"Edward, I am so sorry for crying on you like that. You don't need to see me like this,"

He smiled at me and raised me chin up to look at him.

"Bella, I am not going no where. I am your friend and I am here for you. I heard what Joe told you and I am so sorry that he did that to you. It took everything in me to keep me from coming in here and tearing him to pieces. But I stayed where I was because he came out to you and he still wants to be friends. He loves you Bella but just as a friend. Do you still want to go where I want to take you or do you just want to stay here?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment and I smiled at him.

"I would love to go with you Edward. I need to get this off my mind and I need you to be here with me,"

He smiled and then he picked me up and ran me downstairs and he walked us out to the car and he put me in. Then he started to drive and he looked at me and smiled.

"We are going to a place I found a week ago. It just like the place I took you when you were younger but it is here now. I found a meadow when I was hunting and I thought of me and you and I called it out meadow," he told me.

I smiled really big at him and could not wait till we got to it. He pulled onto this road and he drove and drove until we got to the end of the road and he stopped. He got out and opened the door for me and offered his hand to me. I took it and I smiled at him. He then went to the trunk of the car and opened it. There was a picnic basket that he took out and the closed the trunk. He then bent down and told me to get onto his back and I did as he said. I hanged on and he took off running through the woods. A few moments later he stopped and bent down so I could get off his back. He grabbed my hand and we walked forward until we reached an open place and we walked through it. In front of us was a very beautiful meadow that was even more beautiful than the one in NJ. I walked to the middle of it and Edward pulled out a blanket and put it on the ground and he sat down and I went to sit next to him but he pulled me to sit in front of him between his legs. I leaned back into him and he wrapped his arms around me hold me to him. I was feeling better and I had Edward to thank.

"Thank you Edward for bring me here. It is very beautiful and I love it,"

We sat there listing to nature and I felt him take a deep breath that I knew he did not need. I then felt myself moving and was facing him now. I looked into his deep gold eyes and my heart stopped for a moment. I then saw it, I saw in his eyes that he loved me.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you something for a long time but I could not because you were with Joe and I was not going to get between you two. Bella, I love you and have for a very long time. Would you please become my girlfriend? And I will treat you with respect and will never hurt you. I could never hurt you Bella, I love you," he told me.

Just then he leaned into me and his lips touched mine and we started to kiss. I mean really kiss and I loved it. I started to feel lightheaded and it hit me that I was holding my breath. I pulled away and we looked at each other.

"Edward, I love you to. I would love to be your girlfriend and I know you won't hurt me. I am really happy now and Joe can have that guy as long as I have you," I told him.

He smiled at me and we started to kiss again but I had to remind myself to breath. We pulled away again and I tuned to face the woods again and he held me. I loved being in his arms and now we have to tell everyone. I hope dad is okay with this or we will have a problem. We laid there just holding each other while we watched the sun set. I was in heaven.

Well guys, here you go. Sorry again that it is short but this is all I got for now. Tell me what you all think of it and thanks again for reading. Love to all, JenCullen28.


End file.
